Of another world
by Oblivion's Oathkeeper
Summary: What if the destruction of her world sent her to a different one? Chise had survived the disaster only to come to the world of Alagaësia. Now she's begins a journey to find her lover Shuji and perhaps save this world. -Revised!-
1. Chapter 1

The wind was blowing as the leaves slowly fluttered to the ground. Barely peeking through, the Sun glistened brilliantly behind the branches of trees. On the forest floor, nothing was stirring, except the occasional crackle from the dried up leaves and the rustle in the weeds. Even the old Oak trees were standing tall above the quiet ground. The branches full of leaves swayed in the autumn wind.

Laying belly down slept a small figured girl, who appeared to be in her late teens.

Her complexion was almost pale, slightly tanned. The girl's hair was at her shoulders and was a tan color. Two hair clips pinned it on each side of her face. The outfit she had on was of the army stature. The jacket was a moss like green as well as the skirt that went straight down to just above her knees. A pure white dress shirt was underneath the jacket with a black tie around her neck. Just above the jacket's right chest pocket was nine badges for her service. Black dress shoes covered her tiny feet, as white ankle socks were underneath the shoes. The girl's belly had a small bulge.

Waking up, her eyes were a radiant soft red, and a little darker around the pupil. Chise had survived the destruction of her world. Yet, she was still the ultimate weapon, more like a goddess. Sitting up she brushed the dead leaves off that had fallen on her., "Where…am...I?" Her thoughts shifted as she jumped up. "Shuji!" she shouted and got no answer. "W-what is this? Am I not in Japan anymore?"

Chise freaked, she started to walk, and the woods around her were quiet. She continued to walk, and in the far distance, she could here the nay of a horse. Following the sound, she found herself at the side of a dirt road. "It's a dirt road, not paved? Huh, this is strange." Just up the road, a horse drawn buggy was coming up from the road.

The horse was sturdy looking, good size. Its fur was a dark brown with a black tail and mane. The horse's dark eyes peered down at her, as if it was watching her every move. For much of her life Chise has been fond of animals, she remembered when Shuji took her to the aquarium. An old rough looking man came from the other side of the buggy. He was not very brawn, mainly skinny with sort of what baggy clothes on. His shirt was made of regular cloth, which dye was blue; his pants were a mere brown that appeared to be stuffed into his thick black boots. His face was thin and bony; Chise could see his fine cheekbones. He looked at her with sharp green eyes, "What brings you to these parts?" he asked looking her up in down with a strange expression. "Young lasses like you shouldn't be wondering the woods. Especially during the night, you do not know what could get you. Like them Urgals that roam around here these parts of Alagaësia." He explained.

"I'll keep that mind…" Chise looked at him. "Alagaësia? I've never heard of it." She thought, "Oh, excuse me but am I? What region?"

Giving a quizzical look he replied, "You're near Carvahall. The village is up the road from here, not very far." The farmer looking man bowed his head, "If you'd excuse me Miss, but I must be on my way." He hit the horse's rump as it began to walk again.

Waiting for him to go on, Chise started to walk a little until he was out of sight. "So, this explains it I'm not in the same world… What am I supposed to do now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-A Chanced Meeting**

The Path towards the village the man spoke of seemed to be a bit farther away than he explained it. Chise found herself again in the woods; the sun was getting lower in the sky by each passing hour. She doubted that if she was going the right way, or this town even existed. The answers she found for the questions in her mind only lead to more doubts. Chise's mind was cloudy, something's that previously passed she could not recall them.

A rustle in the weeds caught her attention, no sticks or twigs near her or that she stepped on them. Looking toward the north, she noticed the movement of another presence close by. Whizzing past her, scratching the left side of her face, an arrow hit the trunk of the tree by her. The original target was one deer that stayed in the outer reaches of the herd.

"What?" She wiped the blood off her face, looking down at her fingers. Chise watched the deer scurry off deeper into the forest. Curiously, she pulled the arrow from the tree. "I guess there are no such weapons as guns in this world."

A great distance from her, unknown figure watched her every move. He eyed her not letting the girl leave his sight. Chise knew that there had to be around, or that arrow would never have hit her. Ignoring it, she threw the arrow to the ground. In addition, she continued walking. Now, the sun was low on the horizon, but it was still light enough to see.

"I think I'm seriously lost now…" She heard the leaves crackle from behind, it was not very often when she heard the sound, what ever it was, and it surely knew how to stalk. As the darkness crept in, Chise stopped in her tracks, "I know you're there." She turned around, waiting for the person to come out. A boy-about a few years younger than her- came from behind a walnut tree, he walked towards her just standing a few feet away.

His hair color was dark with deep brown eyes, clothes completely worn out. The boy was carried what appeared to be a wood-frame pack. A good size yew bow was also on his back, it had been covered by some kind of animal skin. His hand rested on a bone- handle knife that was hanging off the side of his belt.

"Why are you following me?" Chise asked in a serious tone. The boy seemed that he did not want to reply. She shook her head and started to walk again.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he finally asked making Chise turn her head.

"No I'm not," was her simple reply. "Plus, I'm not even sure where I'm going anymore."

"Yeah, but I mean are you even from Alagaësia? You're dressed sort of weird." He added question.

Chise did not answer him; she bit her lip until blood started to trickle down. Mingling in thoughts the boy sat down, starting a small fire. "Anyway, what is your name?" she quickly asked.

"Eragon, what is yours?"

"Chise." She sat on a small log.

Night came; she stayed up with the kid who was telling her how he has been hunting up in the woods known as the Spine. Deeply, her eyes looked into the blazing fire. "I need to get home..." was the only thought in her mind. Chise had no clue what to do any more or why she was even in this world. The wind howled through the trees, making the flames sway.

During the night, Chise stayed on guard. Her eyes slowly scanned the distance around her. Eragon was sound asleep; he paid no mind that she was not from Alagaësia, or at least that is what she thought. A screech came from the north. She jumped up was, noises came from all around. Her body began to glow an eerie white as it always has during transformation. Metal wings came from her back, with small amounts of blood dripping from them. Another roar came from the north, as it was getting closer.

Following it into the mountains, Chise came across a bunch of disgusting creatures. They looked like men with bowed legs and thick, brutish arms made to kill. Twisted horns were above their small ears, the creatures seemed to be looking for something.

"What are you doing human?" A man appeared behind her with crimson hair and maroon eyes. Chise jumped away, yet he just stood there as the monsters looked up.

She was confused, "How in the world was he able to appear like that?" She thought.

Cliff hanger!!!

How do you like the story? Usually my first few chapters are quite short... but I promise that chapter three will be much longer…. Please review! it be a good idea for Shuji to be forced to wok for Galbatorix? I'm not sure on that ides.

Little bitty


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- To Serve an Emperor**

Chise began to back up, until her fingers touched a trunk of a tree. "J-just what are you?"

She stammered. His gaze didn't let up; the man seemed very interested in her.

"I am a Shade, my dear."

"A Shade?"

She did not know that a shade existed, and what it even was. He still stared at her intently, as he approached her. The monsters started to come forth, surrounding Chise. Her only ways to escape fly away or stand and fight. Responding her body began to glow again as her arm changed into a huge Gatling gun. The shade smirked with interest calling for the monsters to attack. Holding the gun up, she fired taking three monsters down with ease.

"Stop," he stated, as one did not listen as around of bullets pierced his chest. "You Urgals don't know when to stop. I see that you pose a real threat, just what do you want?"

Chise stopped looking up at him, "What I want is to go home, and to find something very precious to me."

"That can be arranged."

"What? How?"

"Work under me," He snarled. "I can help you find your way home."

"I think I'll pass." She stated as he reappeared right in front of her face.

"Then at least work for our king. I'm sure he can get you home, but he'd want payment."

Chise thought for a second, "This could be my only chance to get back home, but what should I do? I really don't want to work for this thing." She nodded at his statement, "I'll work for the king, but not for you."

"If that's what you want, it's fine by me." He looked at her, "but I'm afraid I can't take you in without a fight."

"What!?" She shouted. The Shade was fast on his feet only giving Chise enough time to raise her gun. A metallic noise filled the air when his sword hit the metal. When she tried to fire at him, he disappeared. From behind her, he barked, "Garjzla!"

A bolt of red came from his hand thrusting towards her. Flying upward, she dodged the blast, watching the trees go up in red flames. The Shade howled in pain grasping his side, when bullets grazed his side.

Dropping a small bomb on him, a mass explosion covered the land. Smoke towered over the mountains. Landing, Chise scanned the area. When the dust cleared a figure was standing feet from her, the Shade had survived the blast. She cursed under her breath, "How is he still alive? What if he's immortal?"

"I see that you've wiped out all of the Urgals I had with me." The Shade glanced around seeing the blood that splattered everywhere. "You prove to be of great value. Perhaps the king will be interested in your skills. Accompany me to the capital, we'll await what happens there."

Chise gave him a blank expression, "Now I wonder if I'm doing the right thing." She watched him start to leave, but with a quick jolt he came from behind knocking her out. He lifted her up carrying Chise in his arms.

"You're a being from another world, perhaps an Angel, but you-no doubt- stop the Varden." The Shade walked through the woods as a bunch of Urgals awaited him, with a saddled horse.

-Later-

Waking up, Chise was in a room of some sort. There were no windows, but light emanated from a few candles. She sat up rubbing her neck in pain. The room was bare except for the bed and a fine oak dresser in the corner. The door started to open as a guard came in. He was dressed in fine silver clad armor. He held a spear in on hand and a spear in the other.

"Captain Durza would like to see you." He said sternly, signaling for her to follow him. Standing up she walked to the door, right behind the man. The hallways were wide and not to mention long. It was decorated in a royal fashion, lanterns were on each side leveled out to light the way.

"Where am I?" Chise asked as a few servants passed by. The guard hesitated, and didn't answer. "Excuse me?"

"You're in the King's castle,"

"The king's castle?" She thought for a second. "How long was I asleep?"

The man kept quiet, he seemed to be in thought. Chise was amazed of how big the place was, it was full of guards whom stood either in random places or near doors. They came to an abrupt stop at two gigantic oak doors that carvings of dragons were imprinted on them. He went inside first briefly and then came back out. "Stay here," was all he said

He left her near the doors; suddenly they were beginning to open. Far inside the room, a throne was placed. It was the throne room, and the king was inside with the Shade. She was told to come in, doing so Chise walked nobly. Durza was standing to the side, watching her. Sitting on his throne, a man was shaded by the darkness. A soft growl was heard behind him making her jump a bit.

"My servant here says that you wish to go home?" He asked in a deep, rich voice.

"Y-Yes sir." Chise bowed in respect.

"Durza also says that you have a strange power, that he has never seen before."

She transformed before him, now with metal wings and the Gatling gun, "that is strange, what are you?"

"A machine-like-god."

"So you are a God?"

"Yes. But I don't know how I came here."

"Then maybe we can help each other." He said in a dark tone. "Miss?"

"Chise."

"Well young Miss Chise, I am King Galbatorix." He stated, "If you work under me, I'll see if I can get you back home."

"I will serve," Chise went to one knee, "I have to, if I want to go home."

Galbatorix nodded, "Great, you'll start your mission to tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She thought, "That's real soon."

"You're dismissed."

Chise nodded leaving the room with the King in thought. "I don't think it'll be wise to have her swear in the ancient language. The girl proves to be powerful."

Back in the hall Chise was behind Durza, "What is my mission?" She asked.

"Well, you are to stop the uprising of the Varden near the Beor Mountains. Many of them have been spotted in the woods. With your speed, Chise you can stop them before we get there." Durza replied not looking back.

They did not exchange words for a while, Durza took her back to the room she was in. He opened the door, "I'll send a guard to retrieve you in the morning." He left into the hallway. Sitting on the bed, Chise as lost in thought. She watched the flame of the candle burn.

"What am I doing?" She thought, "It's like back home." Chise laid down, looking at the ceiling, resting her hands on her belly. She noticed that she had slightly gained weight. Turning sideways, Chise tried to go to sleep but could not. Tossing and turning, she thought about him.

"Where are you, Shuji? Are you even alive?" Tears formed in her eyes, "I hope you're okay."

Later that night Chise was able to doze off, but the seldom roar she heard kept her awake. Some guards passed the room; they talked while walking the hallway. She didn't want to get up, Chise also wanted to stay in the room not choosing to walk the halls. Even though she was, exhausted Chise was still unable to sleep. To her, the night seemed to keep going with no hope of dawn coming. Slowly closing her eyes, she managed to finally fall asleep.

When morning came, she was abruptly awoken by a knock on the door. Jumping up Chise opened the door to a guard. She shut the door and followed him, rubbing her yes. He mumbled that they were going to the armory. Walking up the hallway, the same roar from last night echoed. Her curiosity peaked about it, wondering what makes that loud sound.

"What is that, the creature that makes that noise?" Chise asked.

"That's the king's dragon, Shruikan." He replied.

"A dragon?"

"Yes."

"You mean they exist?"

"Yes, of course. It seems that our captain was right, you're not from around here." He turned down another hall, "I'm in your squad so I guess we'll be seeing each other often. My name is Kreis. You're supposed to takedown some of the Varden today; you need to get some supplies."

"Oh, I'm Chise," She asked, "Um; I don't even know how to handle a sword."

"Then I'll just give you one. Durza said that your skill is more cunning and dangerous than a blade," Kreis paused, "What is it that makes you deadly?"

"I can wipe out entire armies, and destroy a city in the matter of minutes." Chise replied sadly. "Since this world is different . . . This Varden you speak of, it won't take me long to kill them all."

"That's if you can find them. They hide in the mountains taking every moment they get to strike." He scorned, in a nasty tone.

"Why are they rebelling?"

"I'm not so sure myself. I think they want to rule the land."

Chise didn't reply, she thought to herself, "I guess they must be some nasty people . . . I am working for King Galbatorix, so I must be doing the right thing. Yet, I have doubts about this."

In the armory there were many guards, some had their swords being sharpened or cleaning armor. Most of them stayed quiet, talking when they discussed a battle plan. Some men glanced at her in confusion. "It's not often we see a woman in here." The guard in front of her pointed out. She nodded in reply, following him to the sword rack.

Kreis handed her a sword, that its length was a little bit shorter than her arm. The blade shined a leaden color, edges sharp. The sword's sheathe was made of hard, brown leather with a bronze tip on the bottom. Putting it on a belt, Chise tied it around her waist. "I don't think that I'll wear armor." She stated, many of the men stared, "It'll only slow me down."

"But what about arrows?" A man asked.

"I don't die that easily . . . besides I'll probably be going to fast for them to hit me." She smiled. "I have the advantage."

"If you insist, but they might by you as a wanderer. That also helps if . . ." Kreis cut off. "But your clothes would be exotic to them, like they are here."

"You have a point." Chise put her hand on her chin. "I'll just tell them that I'm from a far away island."

"Or attack them straight on."

"I agree."

Kreis nodded, walking out of the room with her behind him. He led her out to training field behind the castle. She looked back; the palace was magnificent standing above the other buildings below the makeshift hill. The outer walls were solid stone with black or red flags on the very top. On the back wall, a painted black dragon with red eyes pointed towards the north. Chise astonished by the castle's appearance, since the palace was bigger than some buildings she has seen. The town was not as brilliant but it suited the huge castle.

No grass grew on the training field, dirt and dust kicked up when the soldiers were sparring. Lined up neatly a few yards from them, were hay bales with targets on them. Four soldiers, lined up along them at a great distance. Each of them hit the target accurately hit the target, but barely hit the bull's-eye. Chise watched closely, as others clashed blades. Even some of the men sat drinking wine.

He stopped, "Okay, this is a good place."

"Huh?"

"You can fly right? So you can go this way, past the desert to the mountains." Kreis backed away. "Oh, you might come across some traveling traders."

Chise nodded as metal wings burst from her back. She flew up and made a sharp curve towards the south. When she got to the desert, near the mountains, Chise slowed down. Looking at the vast land below, she noticed that there was a group of five men below, they were heading towards the north. Landing the men drew swords, "The Varden!"

"State your business here, girl." The man in the middle stated. She didn't answer, instead her arm was the Gatling Gun.

"She works for Galbatorix!"

"Kill her!"

Aiming Chise fired, killing the man who said it, "You disobeyed your king, committing a treachery."

They backed off, "What are you?!"

"The Angel of Death." Her voice was cold and robotic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks Vazra, you gave me an idea.

I wonder if Chise can cope with working for the dark king for long. Maybe a sick twisted fate will change her mind. Or rather, she becomes the green dragon egg's rider... Please review!

Little Bitty


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Angel of Death**

The warriors of the Varden just stood there in complete shock. The man Chise killed was torn apart in the chest. Backing away they started to retreat, but were stopped by her, "My orders are to annihilate all of you." She drew her sword, charging forward with great haste. Cutting across the other man, Chise stopped behind him crouched down. Waiting for a moment, blood splattered on the sand as he suffered a deep wound to the side. Turning around she pulled her gun on two other men, shooting them dead.

"Go back to where you came or stay out of this." She grazed her sword across his leg, "The Varden won't last very long."

Chise flew out of the man's sight; she came back to her senses after what had happened. Soaring slowly in the skies, she wondered, "I have to remember that I'm working for the King. Therefore, I am doing what is best for the country. I wish it was that easy . . ." Beginning to feel a little dizzy, Chise landed underneath a tree. Leaning against it, she looked back on her world, how it does not probably exist anymore. All of her friends are dead and waiting for her somewhere. Those thoughts brought tears to her eyes once more, "Why? Why did the destruction befall my world?" She covered her face with her hands.

"I probably have no home to return to!" She cried. Wiping the tears from her face she stood up, "I have to try, or should start over in this world? I won't stop believing I have to see myself." She decided walking towards the direction she came. Aimlessly strolling through the end of the desert, Chise waited a while before she returned to the castle. Her body ached all over, even though she's half machine, it still hurt.

Flying again, it only took her an hour to get back to the palace. She landed square in the training field, as soldiers backed away. Kreis came to greet her, "Did you get them?" He asked anxiously.

"Of course I always complete my missions." She replied, stumbling a bit. "I left one to suffer."

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, "You don't look very good."

"No, I don't feel very well;" She Stated "How long was asleep when Durza brought me here?"

"Three days I think."

"Three days!"

"Yeah, the other guard men said you slept like a baby." Kreis smiled, "You must have been pretty tired to sleep that long." He walked her to her room. Chise went in laying down on the bed. "Do you want me to ask for a nurse? Chise, you don't seem to look very healthy." She nodded to his question, "All right, she shouldn't be to long." Kreis walked out shutting the door behind him.

"What's wrong with me?" She yawned, "Since I've been here I haven't been feeling well." Chise laid there in her thoughts, when she heard a knock on the door. Durza came in, he looked well impressed.

"I see you have done a good job on your first mission." He stated, "Well done."

"Did you doubt me?" She glanced at him, "Those men were no real threat."

"Really? So was it like butchering an animal?"

"The way you just said that, was wrong. Yet, it was a way to explain it."

"Did I offend you?" He asked, slyly.

"I'm not a cold-hearted killer, Durza. But if they committed a treachery, then they should pay," Chise replied, looking at the Shade coldly, "I will show no mercy, if they did something terrible."

"If they commit a sin, they should pay, huh?" He thought, "I can tell that you are a divine being. You're honest, in matter of fact." She didn't reply, "I wonder, if you could be one of the riders of one of the last two dragon eggs."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, there are only two dragon eggs left. Since, the Varden stole one and we can't locate it. One of them might choose you as a rider. I think his Majesty also believes this. You have great potential, Miss Chise, and it's an honor to have you on our side," He coaxed her.

"Well, you guys seem to be fairly nice; those Varden men were stunned to see me." She stated, sighing.

"His Highness Galbatorix hasn't even seen your power."

"So is he a rider?"

"Yes, a quite powerful one. If you are chosen to be one, he'll train you in the ancient language."

Chise looked at the ceiling, "Maybe I do have another life here in Alagaësia." When Kreis returned with the nurse, Durza looked at her. "Not feeling well?" She shook her head no, Kreis and Durza dismissed their selves, walking out of the room. The old, bent back woman examined her. She appeared to act like everything was fine.

"Well, you are healthy as an Ox, but I've never seen such terrible scars." The old woman opened the door. "You probably just over worked yourself dear."

When she left, Chise walked back to her room. She glanced up and down the hallway, thinking. "At least I'm healthy. . . ."

Durza was at the door, he heard every word. Walking away, the Shade reported to the king. Galbatorix was in the Throne room, with his dragon. The Dragon's fangs were a thick as an Urgal's chest and as long as a two-handed sword. His scales were a polished onyx color, and ruby red eyes. The two stood there in a deep conversation.

"She'll be fine you say?" Galbatorix walked away. "Are you sure, Durza?"

"That's what the old woman said, she's not entirely sure yet. But she'll know in time." The Shade replied.

_If I may add, there might be a bright side to this. _Shruikan stated.

_What would that be? _Galbatorix asked.

_This girl, she said herself that she's some sort of a god. Why not appease her? Gain her trust to the point that to where she really cares. Create a bond with the girl. She is a real threat to the Varden; I do not think we will be able to take her down very easy ourselves. Chise is dangerous to us all, but her personality . . . We can use that to our advantage. If I may say, who knows? Your son's mother, Galbatorix, might be her._ The dragon explained_._

It was already late, after Chise ate she returned to her room. She felt as if she had to stay in the tiny room. Even though it was past midnight, She was still up. Nobody told her she had a mission the next day, so Chise thought it wouldn't hurt to stay awake a little longer. Now, she was getting used to the large castle, but eagerly wanted to explore it. Deciding to do that during the day, Chise turned on her side, "If only you were here Shuji." She shut her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Eragon had returned home to Carvahall, he had found a sapphire stone deep in the woods. He still wondered what happened to the strange girl he met in the Spine, a few days past. He told no one about her, not even mentioning it to his Cousin Roran and Uncle Garrow. They were visiting the traders who came in early in the morning. Many of the men had weapons with them, as others shared stories. One caught Eragon's attention as he listened intently.

One of his legs was bandaged with dried blood on it, his head as also bandaged. He mentioned that all of his friends were killed, "I'm telling you people, were in trouble. Me and my comrades were traveling in the desert when she came. . . ."

"She?" Some villagers asked.

"Aye, just a young woman. She had metal wings sprouting from her back," He grabbed his right hand by the wrist, "Her arm was replaced by this huge machine thing. It killed two of my friends in seconds. Her eyes were blazing red and the girl's voice was creepy. She referred herself as 'The Angel of Death.' She was nothing like I've never seen before."

"The Angel of Death?" Eragon left the area walking around the tents, "What a weird thing, could that girl I met be it? I don't think so, Chise seemed to kind to be that cold to kill." The thought pressed on his mind.

Later Eragon and his uncle found out that the stone was worth nothing to the traders. They had to go to a city or a jeweler to find out more. It wasn't very long when they left and the villagers went home. Eragon, put the stone up on a shelf where he could see it. That night the stones started to wobble around, as cracked and burst apart. Sitting in the moon light Eragon was faced a small sapphire dragon.

Chise woke up, when it was early dawn. She had another assignment; Durza told her that the egg the Varden stole had hatched. The mission was to see who had the dragon, but not take it, or kill the person. "The dragon is near the village of Carvahall." The Shade stated.

Thinking back on it, Chise remembered she was on her way to that town. She wondered who had the dragon, "could it be that a simple peasant had found it?" Soaring towards the village, she was visible to the people below. Hovering above the buildings the villagers ran inside. Many screamed that the traders were true, that the angels were looking down on them. Chise landed in the middle of town, she looked around yet she couldn't sense the dragon.

A little farther down the road, she came across a shingled-roof house, with an old porch. Wood was stacked on one side; a smoke stack was on the far left back. She ignored the house, passing it and started towards the woods. Glancing left and right, Chise came across a young boy running towards the house. She could not see his face, following the tracks he made. After a short distance, she found a small nest and just above, it on another branch sat a small baby dragon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-A Disaster to Come**

For the past few weeks Chise has been all over Alagaësia, across the Hadarac Desert, over the Beor mountains to the small country of Surda. She has killed many of the Varden's warriors, they didn't stand a chance. Ever since the nurse visit, the old woman has been checking on her more often. Galbatorix stopped sending her, perhaps dangerous missions. Now she running errands, checking up on towns and villages. In addition, Chise had a lot more freedom going where she wishes when not needed.

Flying through the skies, she was looking for a nice place to land. Wanting to find a place where she could think. Her mind was puzzled and full of thought. Coming across a huge lake, she landed on the edge, her wings return inside of her body. Staring out in the distance, Chise began to walk along the water. The meeting with the small blue dragon came up, she told no one of the encounter. Finally, she sat down taking her shoes off, dipping her feet in the water. Gently kicking back and forth, Chise enjoyed the nice weather. "I wonder, what am I going to do for the next nine months. Hopefully I'll find Shuji."

Glancing forward she heard a snap, one coming after another. Standing up, she turned around Chise was just yards away from a young blue dragon. The creature didn't seem pleased, she could hear it growling. Slowly, it walked towards her-eyes glaring- before it turned its head. Instantly, Chise could feel something pressing against her mind.

"Saphira!"A boy came from the woods. When Chise saw him, she knew now that the new Rider was Eragon. He too, stopping by the dragon, knew who the girl infront of him was. "You're the girl I met in the woods that one time."

She didn't bother to reply, the dragon kept its intense eyes on her. Chise wanted to draw her sword but she left it back in the castle. Her eyes shifted around them, looking for the other traveler. She would have to fight back meaning she has to use her destructive powers.

_Eragon, I think this girl is nervous. She seems a bit jumpy. _The dragon's voice rang through his head.

_Maybe you're the first dragon has seen._

_Yes, but I can't get to where I can talk to her. She fights back._

"What are you doing here?" Eragon asked.

"I'm traveling around this place, Eragon." Chise replied, "I'm not going to take them in, I wasn't on a mission to find them. Besides, my life's at risk if I fight them."

"No doubt you work for the king." An old man came from behind her. He had a long white beard, as a black cape covered his body. His hands grasped his sword. She backed away from him as he drew closer. "Tell me what brings you to Leona Lake? Did your king send you here to follow us?"

"No, I came here of my own free will. I did not know that you were here." Chise backed up further. The old man raised his sword, "Does he intend to kill me?"

She felt the dragon breathe down her back. Saphira knocked her back into the lake. _Brom I'm not going to fight this girl. She is unarmed. _She said to them both. _She doesn't seem to be lying._

Water burst upward to the sky, Chise hovered above them. When she landed, they gazed at her in astonishment. Staring at the wings of metal that spread from her back. Brom murmured that she was the Angel of Death. He raised his sword, swung it down towards her. Chise blocked the attack using her right arm. Blood splattered across her face, as she pushed upward. Her eyes winced in pain trying to get away, "Like I'm going to fight back."

Brom pulled his sword back, "Then why do you work for the king?"

"Because it's the only way to get home!" She yelled. "Do you think I'd listen to somebody from the Varden?"

"You mean you can go where you please?"

"Yes, I can do what I want as far as I know. I'm aloud to go where I want with no questions asked."

"Something's not right, usually Galbatorix makes them swear to him and doesn't allow them to leave his sight unless on missions." Brom thought as he asked, "Why does the king favor you?"

"Maybe because I'm not human."

"So you are the one they call the Angel of Death. The one who has a metal machine for an arm. They call you a god, that judges a person for the treachery they committed"

"Betrayal, that's the sin."

"Well, do you know why we betrayed him? You see a different king than we do."

"No, I do not know why, but it can't be good." She replied. Watching the old man Chise swung her arm to the side as it transformed. "Don't try anything stupid. I can blow a hole in you six inches wide."

"So what do you plan to do then?" Eragon spoke up, "Are you gong to take us in?" Saphira growled at the statement.

"I won't, I wasn't sent out here to find you. I came to this place to think, because I like it here. You can leave knowing that your location is secret." Her voice was a little darker in tone.

"You seem to change in personality," Brom jumped up on a horse, "Hopefully you'll understand why we betrayed Galbatorix."

Chise watched them leave, she didn't care that she let them go. Wings retracting back inside her body, she laid down. She looked up into the distant sky, knowing that she could use it to her advantage if she wanted to catch them. Yet Chise didn't want to for some reason wanted to let them go. Remorse? She was not sure what it was. Shutting her eyes, Chise yawned, "Now what's going to happen?" Putting her hand behind her head pointing her face upward. The weather was nice, as the sun beamed down on her.

Suddenly, she sat up glancing around. Chise heard screeches and the weeds rustling. Foul sounds came from behind her, standing up she began to back towards the lake again. Two shady creatures came from the shadow. The beings were dressed in black cloaks that covered their entire bodies. They walked slowly towards her; one drew its sword moving carefully. When Chise managed to look one in the face, the creature had a long beak with huge soulless black eyes. She looked away in disgust at the beings, "What are they?"

The other one stopped trying to get away, Chise. It appeared behind her snatching her hand. Grabbing its arm, managing to flip it over her shoulder. She picked its sword up, pointing it at them. They hissed, one tried to get up, Chise stabbed the monster but it did not affect it. "It's like hitting solid rock!" She exclaimed, noticing that the sword was covered in a clear liquid. Catching her off guard, the other clashed, its sword against the one, she had.

The creature started to push her back, with inhuman strength. It backed off as quickly as the other came at her. Her hands jarred as the sword slammed against its arm. They came at her together, keeping Chise on her feet. When their swords clashed, sparks flew, swinging them side ways. The creature pushed her arm upwards, keeping the swords steady. With its other hand, the monster stabbed her in the lower abdomen.

Eragon noticed that Brom was in deep thought, "Why isn't that girl under the oath?" He asked aloud, "Galbatorix has always made them swear. Is that he might be a little freighted by her?" He shrugged at his questions, "Tell me, Eragon did you really meet this girl?"

"Yeah, it was a day before I returned home. Chise didn't have the slightest clue where she was. When I woke up, she wasn't there it was almost like she vanished." He replied, "I never saw her again till now."

"I think the only reason she's with the king, is that he said he could get her home. This Chise is a real threat here, you just saw as well as I did, what she can turn into." Brom stated. He kept quiet, holding the horse's reins tightly. Saphira flew high above them scouting miles ahead. The dragon appeared to be a big hawk flying up so high. It wasn't too long till Brom stopped.

"Brom?"

_He says that why didn't the girl report us? _Saphira replied. As the old man pressed on, _Brom has a point, she had the advantage._ Eragon knew this as well, but he didn't have an answer. The paced the horses to a great distance to get away from the lake. They still had a long way to go to get to their destination.

Chise screamed in pain, holding her stomach blood rushing over her hand. For a second she thought that her vision blurred, rubbing her eye's she saw a creature lunge towards her. Jumping upward her wings spread outward, she flew away from the nasty beings. "This isn't good!" She thought, blood gushing out. "It's like a burn! What is that oil they had?" Chise was losing elevation, soon she lost conciseness. Going straight down to the ground, breaking tree branches in her path. She hit her upper back and head hard flipping one time sliding across the ground a short way before she stopped. Her blood started to create a small puddle around her body.

"Why would the Ra'zac attack her if she works for the king?" Chise heard a familiar someone state. "We can't stay here she works for the empire."

Opening her eyes, her vision was still blurry, but she could make out a small fire. It was almost to dark to see. Her belly hurt, burning due to the oil. Chise sat up, holding her wound inhaling painfully. She heard a gentle growl; looking to the left Saphira was watching her. The dragon seemed to be smiling, but there was hurt in her eyes. Brom was staring at her, sword at his side.

"I wouldn't move too much, that wound will take a while to heal." He said sternly, "It'll be nasty to reopen completely, for the Seithr oil that's still on your body will make it worse."

"Seithr oil?"

"It's disgusting stuff, used for assassination or torture."

"I'm amazed you are still alive, and that you can still move."

Chise did not bother to reply, she just listened to the old man speak. "Now tell me, did you know that those creatures, the Ra'zac, would attack you? They work for the king." Brom stated, "Who caused this misery that has fallen upon you now?"

"Shut up," Chise demanded, "I'm sick of this. Maybe I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Or you disobeyed an order,"

"Shut up!" She screamed, standing on her feet. He could see the tears in her eyes, "You have NO idea what I've done! All the damage I've caused… The people I have killed. Don't ever think I don't know what I did wrong. I destroyed entire cities, it is all my fault my world is gone." Chise flew off away from them. She noticed that the dragon was far behind her, but it didn't seem to be moving.

She flew a great distance landing in a deserted town. No one appeared to be home, not even traders at their post. Walking through the town Chise came across something, she did not intend to see. Piled high was every villager, all dead, bodies left there to rot. It turned her stomach when she saw the baby with a spear through its heart, She dropped to knees, "What did this?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- A Rider to Be**

Chise sat there; she didn't know what to do anymore, "Was that guy telling the truth? Do those creatures work for the king?" She covered her face; tears were flowing down her cheeks. "What am I going to do? I have barely been in this world, and I am already stuck in some sick twisted game. What if the king did this?" She referred to the people that were slaughtered.

"There you are," A voice called, Chise looked up to see Durza standing beside her. He smiled at her warmly, as his facial expression changed too serious, "What's the matter?" Durza noticed the through on through wound, "Who did this to you?"

"Like you wouldn't know?" She growled, "I was attacked by these creatures, I think he called them Ra'zac."

"The Ra'zac?" Durza acted surprised, "Why would they attack you? Did you fight back?"

"Of course! I wasn't about to sit there and get butchered without a fight." Chise stood up, holding her belly, "Look at this, did the King have something to do with it!"

"No, the Urgals attacked this poor village. They roam freely, doing what they please. Some come work for us, but only a few choose that. I can see you have your doubts, it appears your caretaker must be in the Varden."

"Huh?"

"How else would you have known those creatures' names, and who bandaged your wound?"

Chise did not reply, she stared at the ground tears soaking the dry dirt. He put his hand on her shoulder, "Go back to the kingdom, that wound really needs to be looked at." She heard him state. Shrugging, his hand dropped to his side as Chise flew upward.

Durza watched her fly down to the south. Three Urgals appeared from behind houses, walking towards him. The Shade shook his head, leaving the village. The creatures were right behind him. He sneered in thought, "Why did the Ra'zac attack her? They weren't ordered to. It complicates things even further." He rode down towards the river following it to the south.

Chise flew into the city, trying to land behind the castle. She had problems moving around the wound throbbed non-stop. Hovering feet from a soldier, Chise was caught by him, she pushed him away walking to the palace doors. Scurrying in the hallways, Kreis came across her. He noticed that she was bleeding severely. She was far from her room, but Chise did not appear that she cared.

"You really should have a nurse look at that." He sat down beside her.

"I know, but..." Chise pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin against them; "I screwed up. I'm probably fatally wounded."

"You don't know that, the weapon probably missed. It didn't stab any of your vital organs." Kreis replied.

"Kreis, I'm so sick of doing this. I don't want to kill people, but I have to do what's best for the people."

"What attacked you anyway?"

"The Ra'zac."

"You mean those things that eat people? I heard the king who rules the land there is going to get a lecture. King Galbatorix says he has been over using his powers."

Chise shook her head, standing up. She lost her balance holding onto the wall, her vision was starting to fade again. Kreis helped her to the herbalist; the old woman examined her wounds. The nurse out strange medicine against the gash, she winced in pain. After a thorough look over, Chise put her shirt back on.

The old lady seemed a bit unsettled. She sent Kreis away, to tell the king of her condition. Her gaze looked at the young girl in front of her, "You appear to be in good condition. You're lucky the sword missed all of your vital organs." She explained, "Yet, be careful don't re-open that wound. It'd be nasty if you did. Oh, and stay off those missions by the way, they are dangerous as you can see."

Chise nodded at her statement, she looked downward, "But I wasn't on a mission, these creatures ambushed me."

"Then how 'bout taking someone with you."

She left the nurse's room. Walking down the hallway, she stopped in front of a room, which she has never been in. Chise heard a thump inside, quietly opening the door she looked; the room was dull, with only one lantern inside. Leaving the door open, she went inside; the place looked like someone was in there earlier. Nothing was inside except a lone stand in the middle of the floor. Chise walked over to the stand looking what was placed on it.

Sitting on the stand was a makeshift basket, inside was two stones, ruby red and emerald green. She noticed that the green one rocked back and forth infrequently. Chise watched the stone move; her mind was full of curiosity. Her thoughts broke when it toppled over on its side. "Could they be the dragon eggs Durza was talking about?" She reached her hand outward to touch the stone-like egg. It was smooth, as if nicely cut. "But why is it moving? Is it getting ready to hatch?" Chise questioned.

"That depends." A voice echoed behind her. Chise turned around to see King Galbatorix. She could see him more clearly; his hair was an adust color which was slick back. Revealing his dark colored eyes, face cleanly shaven. A black cape trimmed in fur was over his shoulders. The King's entire outfit was black. As the tunic wrapped around to his side, and dark chain mail covered his arms. A sword was hanging of his belt, black pants covering his legs, "A Dragon will only hatch if it has chosen a rider. The green one has taken a fancy to you."

"Your Majesty," Chise bowed down. She stood straight, "But why me? What does a dragon want me as a rider?"

"It's the dragon's decision." He walked over to the stand, "These are noble creatures, and they are equals. So they have good intentions, it sees something in you that others can't."

Chise nodded at Galbatorix's statement, he nudged her forward. She picked the egg up, looking closely at it. Thin veins of white covered the egg, as she turned it around. The green egg moved from time to time in her hands. The king watched her intently, "Maybe she is a rider." he kept an eye on the stone, "But should she swear an oath, the girl can be dangerous to the entire empire..." He actually let out a small chuckle when the egg twitched, making Chise jump. "This can put me to an advantage, by stopping that other dragon on the lose. I need the two to survive."

"I have had these eggs for years, and in my time in the Riders I have never seen one chose a master. . . .So quickly." Galbatorix was lost in thought. "Although she has been here for quite a while."

Setting the egg back down in the basket, but it began to roll more and more. She watched in amazement when a small crack appeared on the shell. "Already?" Chise thought. The egg fell to the floor rocking uncontrollably. More cracks formed as the entire shell burst. Lying on its back beside her was a small emerald green dragon. Its cat like green eyes gazed upon her, with a cute smug look on its face. Going to her knees, Chise looked at the tiny creature. She reached her hand out; the dragon stuck its neck out towards her. At that moment she felt her veins burn, inhaling painfully she pulled her hand back.

The small dragon wobbled around the dark room, "Well now it shows you are its rider." She heard Galbatorix mumble. He too was watching the small creature, "Do you have a name for it?" Chise observed the creature as it glided up to the stand then to her shoulder. She felt its small talons grip her skin.

"I don't know one yet; I want to think about it." She bowed then headed towards the door. In her thoughts she wondered, "What does the king have in store for me? I think this is going to help him, a lot." Chise turned back to see that Galbatorix was looking at the other egg. She stared at the scar-like mark on her hand. Down the hallway, guards stared at her in astonishment. Kreis walked up to her, looking at the dragon on her shoulder.

"The King did say that you could be a rider, I see that he was right."

"You knew?"

"I thought about it, but I heard him talk about it with Durza." He replied, "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I have to take it easy for a while."

The dragon extended its neck outward, looking at him. "It's so strange; I did not think I would become a Dragon Rider. At least I not this quickly."

"Well, you are lucky. Besides dragons have reasons to pick their master." Kreis stated.

Chise looked at him, "Just like the king said," She thought, walking back to her room. She left Kreis back there, he had is daily duty of checking the palace. The small dragon looked at her, with its huge green eyes, "I'm beginning to wonder, a whole lot now."

Back in the bedroom, Chise watched the tiny creature crawl about the room. It bumped in to the dresser several times. The dragon stumbled towards Chise; she watched it as it glided up on to the bed. Looking at her, the dragon watched her movement carefully. Puzzled she was deep in thought, "What should I name you? Something that could come from my world?" Chise noticed that the dragon was looking her, "Hmm, how about Tenbun? I know that it means destiny from where I come from." The small creature nudged her hand playfully. "So you're Tenbun?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Doubts**

Chise woke up early in the morning; she did not feel like budging. Her wound was still mending, very slowly, making it difficult to move. She felt like lying there not doing anything, but that was impossible for her. Nudging her arm, Tenbun was already up, pestering Chise to get going. Its big green eyes stared at her, as he touched her face with his nose. She turned over placing her hand on the dragon's neck, gently patting him. Lazily she watched smoke lift upward from his nostrils. Tenbun curled up beside her laying his neck on her arm.

Sitting up, Chise glanced around; she could not tell what time of day it actually was. She stood up walking over to the door, opening it a slight bit Chise peeked through the break. Nobody was roaming the hallways, indicating it was still early. Tenbun raised his head looking at her with interest, spreading his wings, the small dragon glided down to the floor. He stumbled over to her, rubbing against her legs. Bending down, she gently picked the dragon up, Tenbun perched up on her shoulder.

Walking out of the room, Chise went down the hallway. To her surprise, there were guards about. They nodded to her as she passed, but mainly at the dragon that was on her. Yet, the small creature did not pay any interest in them. It watched the hallway ahead, swishing its tail. Passing the corridor, they both heard a slight growl. Ignoring it, Chise kept pushing onward. When they came across a window, outside it was still a little dark, but the sun was coming up very soon.

Tenbun, to Chise, seemed to be a little clumsy. The emerald dragon bumped into things often at times. To her it reminded her of herself, back at home being that way. Smiling to herself, Chise watched him drop to the floor sniffing around. He wobbled around a bit keeping close to his master. Moving around Chise felt the scabs of her wound crack slightly, but not enough to bleed.

"I wish I could heal faster," She looked to the ground as Tenbun looked up to her, tilting his head. Chise sat down against the wall, "As small as you are, you seem to understand." She laughed a bit. The dragon hopped into her lap, still looking at her. "What?"

Scratching just behind his head, Tenbun seemed to like it a lot. Stretching his neck outward, as he hummed. He moved his tail back and forth, cooing lowly. Chise smiled at the baby dragon. Standing up, she started back down the hall. Opening the door too outside, Chise walked out to the courtyard. Turning to the east she could she the sun over the horizon. To her this world was much different from her own, "At least the sky's still the same." She watched two birds fly around in the sky. Tenbun tried to catch one, but failed landing on the ground. Smoke rose from his nostrils in frustration.

He made a slight squeak, looking upward, Tenbun turned around. Following his nose the small dragon appeared to be tracking. The dragon scented both ground and air, curious about the place. She was watching the little fellow, it seemed to be noisy. "I wonder, if Galbatorix is really that bad? I mean he does not seem like it to me, yet he can put on. I should be aware if anything is suspicious." Tenbun turned his attention towards her, "What about you? What how does Galbatorix appear in your eyes?"

The dragon growled a bit, shaking his body. "So you don't like him?" Tenbun growled again, as if agreeing. "I wish I could understand you better, and then I would know why." A faint humorous laugh escaped her. "It just might be that I did get screwed up in the matter."

Tenbun watched Chise sit down, he crawled over to her. He kept balance on her legs, then falling in between them lying down. The dragon looked at her in a concerned way; he let out soft sound from deep in his neck. She looked down at him placing a hand on the back of Tenbun's head, "I think I should take the matters into my own hands...but how?" Chise sighed. "This place is nothing like my world, and I'm in no condition to really do anything. Yet, I will not let the Ra'zac get away with what they did to me." Her voice slightly changed, due to anger.

She stayed outside, when the sun was sitting in the sky, some of the people started to come out of the castle. Servants walked the courtyard trying to get to their destination. They paid her no mind, even guards patrolled the area was not bothered with her presence. The castle appeared to be well protected, Chise thought about how the Varden managed to get inside. In thought, she did not notice that Kreis was standing over her.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"That's kind of hard with this little guy." Chise looked at him pointing at the dragon. "Tenbun woke me up before the sun was out."

"Tenbun?"

"That's his name," She said quietly, "It means destiny."

Kreis nodded at her statement, after a slight pause he spoke up. "I think the king wants to see you, Chise. He has an errand that needs to be sought to."

Chise looked up at him, in thought. "Does this mean I'm going to be ambushed again?" She sighed. "Okay I'll go see, but what about Durza? Can't he do it?"

"He's all tied up in Gil'ead, on a mission."

She nodded looking into the distance. Chise stood up walking back inside the doors into the hallways. Tenbun followed her, catching up quickly while he flew. Treading the foyer, she turned down another passage, heading towards the throne room. She walked at a steady pace, taking her time. Standing before the doors, she pushed them open. It was a lot harder than she thought. Galbatorix was standing a few yards from the door; he was suited up in red, black clad armor. Resting at his side was a sheathed long sword. He was holding a helmet in his left hand.

He seemed well pleased to she her, "I have a favor to ask of you," Galbatorix stated, calmly, "Would you accompany me to the city of Dras-Leona? I have business there that I need to attend to."

Chise bowed down, "Yes, I will." She kept her arm against her belly.

"Then would you leave ahead of me? I have a matter that I have to fix."

"When do I leave?"

"As soon as you are able, and leave your dragon here. We can't afford to out him in danger."

She bowed again backing away; soon she turned around leaving the room. Her mind, was again, mingled in thoughts as she wandered the halls. "Dras-Leona? Where's that?" Chise watched Tenbun, who stared behind him looking displeased. The dragon grunted a couple of time, turning his neck towards her.

He did not approve of her going on this mission. Tenbun did not trust King Galbatorix at all. Chise noticed that the dragon glared at him during the brief meeting.

She noticed the dragon's eyes were full of concern and worry. His nose touched her cheek, he sounded as if he was purring.

"I guess we both have our doubts…" Chise sighed, "But I can't help think that something might really happen. But I have to get home."

Not a very long chapter. I wanted to put where Chise thinks that the king is not what he acts like. She is slowly starting to realize that she might have done the wrong thing siding with him. Also believing it is the only way home. Next chapter, can Chise put up with the horrors she's about to see in Dras-Leona?

Please Review!

Little Bitty


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Dras-Leona **

The next morning Chise was preparing for the journey to this city. People around the palace have discussed the place, and the people's religion. Commenting that it is a very disgusting ritual they follow. She heard things that she has never even heard of back at home, at least not in her time. Her outfit had been repaired, to as best the weavers can do. Chise touched the badges, feeling the cold metal. Even the wound on her stomach was bothering her.

The small dragon followed her to the stables, growling a bit in anger. She watched Tenbun as he walked beside her. He looked up at her, appearing to look as if he shook his head. Chise smiled at him, "A concerned little creature."

When they got to the stable, she noticed that a soldier was waiting for her with a brown horse, with a black tail and mane. It was already saddled up, with some supplies hanging off each side of it. The guard himself was carrying something in his hand. The item was quite long with a cover over it. He walked over to her placing the object in her hands. She stood idly looking at him. Removing the cloth the object was really a sword, made of fine quality.

The grip of the sword was covered by black leather, as the guard curved upward towards the blade. The guard was a golden color. Even the pommel was gold, with a red jewel placed in the middle. The blade blazed shining silver. The blade's fuller was gray with inscriptions on it from the ancient language. Chise lifted the sword straight up, looking at the lettering, "What does it say?"

"I'm not sure Miss, the person who forged it didn't say." He replied.

"So, I'm to ride a horse to this place?"

"Yes, just look like a person who sends news from the capital. That the king is on his way."

She lowered down sighing, feeling something rubbing against her foot. Tenbun kept nudging her. Chise bent down on her knees patting his head gently, "Don't worry I'll be back." He exhaled heavily, "In the mean time, stay with Kreis. Okay?"

Standing back up she looked towards the guard who was opening the stable's huge doors. Chise got up on the horse, taking the reins into her hands. Swallowing hard, this was the first time riding this creature. Looking at the man, she stated, "So I head west from here?" He nodded in reply. Chise bumped the horses sides making it go forward. With another nudge, the horse took off running out of the stable.

The noble creature galloped through the town, as some of the people tried to get out of the way. Going past the gate, Chise looked back towards the capital. Trotting the grassland, she realized its going to take much longer to get there than flying. A few days too few weeks were her basic idea of how long it would take.

"Now I regret riding a horse . . . "She narrowed her eyes. The horse stopped about two miles away from the city. "I know that there's a river up ahead. I got to go around it, but that takes longer. . ."

She got off the horse when the gallops of a few horses caught her attention. Chise jumped back on the animal, riding towards the Calvary of horses. Not too far away she saw a good number of soldiers heading her way. The men stopped just a few feet in front of her.

"Out on a mission?" One asked.

Chise nodded, "Yeah, but can you take this horse back to the stable? I can fly faster than this creature can run." She hopped of, petting its neck. A soldier got off his horse, taking the reins of hers. He tied to the back of his; in exchange, he gave her a small pouch.

"Take this gold, you might need it."

She nodded, as he mounted his horse. Watching the battalion of soldiers head back to the capital, turning back against them, Chise headed to the river. Walking slowly she stared into the sky. With a heavy sigh, Chise's wings burst from her back, taking to the skies she past the river. The plains were vast going on for miles.

Alagaësia was a beautiful place to explore. This world had no huge cities, skyscrapers, and dangerous weapons. Everybody made an honest living, working really hard to get by. The only thing death was everywhere, to illness to injury. Doctors weren't as advanced here. There were herbiest around the land, but some weren't very skilled.

Soaring high in the skies, Chise was speeding. When she came across Leona Lake realizing that she had passed the town. Turning around, it only took her about a half-an hour to get to the location. Chise didn't see inside the town, landing at the main gates she progressed into the city. Guards were placed around the outskirts, watching the citizens.

The town was unlike anything Chise has ever seen. There were people in rags begging for money. Some strange looking, as if being deformed. Instead of playing, children were fighting over food. They were running around in the streets, people showed no interest in her. The men and women glanced at her, then resumed their scavenging for food. Even the homes were not built very well, made of solid black wood. Looking the same in size and shape.

Chise frowned in disbelief of the shape the town was in. She noticed a few ill looking priests gazing at her. At times, she noticed that they murmured that a god has come to see the mountain. That didn't bother Chise, she was more concerned about the people. They all looked as if they hadn't eaten in days. "I do not want to come back here." She muttered under her breath, "It's terrible." Glancing up she noticed the mountain. It was dark hanging above the city, peaks soaring to different elevations. Also, what appeared to be a temple deeper into the town.

"Not a nice place is it?" A person spoke behind her. She turned around to see a middle-aged man. He had gray hair and beard, dressed in wayfarers' clothes. He carried a two-handed sword on his back.

She nodded at his statement, "What's with the priests? They seem really sick."

"That and in the head. This place has a cruel religion; many of the monks lack body parts. Believing that they will not be as close to the human world if they don't have much bone. Offering sacrifices and drinking human blood. Further, into the town it gets better. The people aren't in this shape, and the buildings are built . . . more descent." He looked at her.

Chise swallowed hard, "That's sick; it's like worshiping the devil himself. How can people sit by, watching these others suffer? Even what they believe is wrong!"

"Don't let them hear you say that, you might be killed." He stated, with sarcastic like a laugh.

"They'll die before they touch me."

"I can see that, but I those monks think that you're here for something." The man pointed at a few of them grouped up, "You do seem a bit out of the ordinary. Like those wings you have, they are metal. Nobody has seen a person like you."

"I'm not for this, these people are suffering. What do they worship?"

"The mountain Helgrind itself."

He pointed to the mountain that was looming over the city. Chise sneered in pure anger glaring at the monks. "Miss if you need anything come find me. I'll be further in town at the Golden Globe. I wouldn't ask anyone here for something, but that's my idea. Oh and my name's Adonis."

She nodded as his statement walking the other way. Heading into the city, Chise stopped to see kids run past her. They were chasing the one ahead of them, who was smaller. The child turned around heading back from the way he came. He bumped into Chise falling back on his behind. The other kids stopped only a few feet away. The small boy placed a hand on his head, shaking it. When he opened his eyes, he noticed the shadow underneath him. Placing his hand's firm on the ground, he tried to back up to get away.

Crouching down, Chise smiled warmly trying to show the child she meant no harm. The people just watched not daring to move. They themselves were afraid. Gently she put her hands under his arms lifting him to his feet. He tried to avoid her eyes, but miserably failed. Chise backed a few feet away waiting to see what he was going to do.

He stared blankly, with a confused look. After a while Chise finally spoke up, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." The boy slowly approached her, eyes swiftly moving.

"Really? Or are you lying?"

"No, I won't." She assured him, as the other people went back to what they were doing. Even the other children ran off, waiting for a moment she added, "Why were they after you? Do those other kids bully smaller kids than they are?"

He nodded, "Yeah, t-they always pick on me, and take everything I get." When Chise got a good look at him, the boy had sandy blonde hair with green eyes. His clothes were excessively big for him as well, and he carried something in a bag on his back. She felt pity for him; the kid looked like he had not eaten a thing. Standing in thought Chise looked at the bag of coins she had strapped to the belt. It gave her an idea.

"What's your name? And where's your family?" She was standing only a few inches from him, lowering down to his eye level. Chise could tell that his eyes still held fear. She tried to seem as harmless as possible, so she would not scare the boy.

"My parents were sacrificed to the mountain a year or so ago. I was left to fend for myself as an orphan on the streets here. They named me Ehlen. I stay at the makeshift orphanage down an alley." He looked to the ground, "but I'm still picked on."

"Sacrificed? Against their will, for what?" She thought, "This boy only looks about seven, and is in poor shape."

"What 'bout you? Are you a monster of something?" Ehlen looked at her wings, noticing the blood on the back of her jacket.

"Not really, actually I'm sort of a god." Chise stood straight, "But that can wait. Come on lets go get you something to eat." Ehlen looked at her with a small smile. He held her hand as those other boys past them. "Next time anyone picks on you while I'm around they got to go through me." He nodded, watching them.

Chise found a street stable buying the kid some bread with a wedge of cheese. They sat on the corner where two streets met. She watched Ehlen nibble on the food, instead of swallowing it down. He ate it carefully. Glancing upward, Chise noticed the temple. It looked much darker than before. People walked in and out as the monks stood in various places. As far way Chise was, she saw a dark figure standing nearing the temple. Turning her head Chise had to look again, but the figure was not there.

When Ehlen finished, he smiled brightly, catching her attention, "thanks, um I don't know your name."

"It's Chise, Ehlen."

He kept smiling, "Thank you, Chise." The boy took the bag from his back, taking out an old book. Its cover was brown, the title was a little worn but she could read it. It read, _The Time of Halvalla Anguard. _It was not very thick yet its name caught Chise's attention. He put it on her lap, "My family has had this book for a long time. I decided to keep it, but I can't read. So I'm going to give it to you."

"Oh, I can't take this from you. It's an heirloom, so it's important." Chise laid it down beside him, she smiled. "But I can read it to you if that's okay." Ehlen shook his head eagerly. She opened the dusty book to the first page, studying the content as words appeared to be written in another language. Peering up, Chise added, "Where can we read this where there isn't anybody?"

Ehlen looked in thought when he replied, "The allies, no one usually is there. They are to busy on the streets." He stood up when she did, leading her down the road. The boy stopped at a clear alley. It was poorly lit, but able enough to where you can see. Carefully, Ehlen walked down the deserted walkway. He stood still about halfway down the alley looking back. The town's people couldn't see them very easily. "It's kind of wet and there's no where to really sit."

She gave him the book, and started to unbutton her jacket. Taking it off, her white shirt slid over showing the bandage that was wrapped around her right shoulder and waist. Ehlen stared with a blank expression. Chise took the badges off putting them in her pocket, laying the jacket straight on the ground. Sitting down she motioned for him to sit beside her. When he did, Ehlen put the book back in her hands.

Opening the book, Chise began to read. "_Orphaned by his parents as a baby, Aaron was raised by these old people who had found him. He called them his grandparents, now at age twelve the boy wanted to know what happened to his real family. Yet in the town he lives in, Anard, people didn't treat him very well. None of the other kids would play with him. Aaron would usually stay home and play with his dog, Zodien, in the forest behind the house." _

_"Living in the country of_ _gëlaiasa, in_ _the less populated area of Anard due to farming. Normally Aaron was shy around others keeping very quiet when he went into the village. Zodien was always by his side, barking at the others kids who meant to do him harm." _Chise felt Ehlen lean against her, trying to look at the pages. She read the book intently, seeing how Aaron was quite shy and noble. To her, the book was different from others she has read.

_"One day changed his life forever. While chasing Zodien deep into the forest, Aaron came across an old stone. It stood taller than him, with ancient writing carved into it. Finding it the stone began to glow as two words appeared on the ground quoting, 'Halvalla Anguard.' Suddenly light illuminated everything around him. When he opened his eyes, Aaron saw a small figured girl lying in front of him. She was several years older than him, with angel like wings of metal. The girl said her name was Reheia."_ Stopping Chise paused in thought. "That's weird." She continued reading, "_Aaron joined Reheia to stop the mad king of his country. They made friends with many others, some who ma_st_ered riding dragons. Yet, some betrayed them." _This story _did _have a meaning to it, in many ways.

The story was starting to end, _"In the midst of the final battle, Reheia had thrown herself in front of Aaron taking the deadly magic spell. Casting one back, a mass explosion sent dirt and dust into the air. When the cloud cleared, the king was on the ground, motionless. The man bore many injuries. Aaron ignored the king looking around the area. Landing before him, Reheia's wings were busted as a part of one fell of stabbing the ground. Blood covered her clothes. Light purple sparkles fluttered around her as her body began to fade."_

_"Reheia's final words were, 'Other World Angel, Halvalla Anguard.' After a few moments she disappeared without a trace. Aaron was the young boy who saved the world. After all his friends went in different directions, as he decided to go home to tell his family of his journey and loses. He was now a powerful warrior in magic and sword fighting, but did not want to take the role as king. In the three months that passed, Aaron finally returned home, Zodien was there on the porch waiting on him. Yet, to him something was missing. His friend who was like a sister to him. During his absents his grandparents changed only a little. Aaron's grandfather greeted him outside saying that someone is here and they are looking for you." _

Chise paused looking at Ehlen who was wide-awake still listening intently. _"When he went inside a cloaked figure was sitting back against him, looking towards the fireplace. A sword was at their side. Standing up, the person grabbed the hood of their cloak pulling down, and turned towards him. The person was no other than Reheia herself." _She smiled a bit before saying, "The End."

Ehlen stretched standing up, with a small yawn. "That was a good story, Aaron went through a lot didn't he?" He looked down at Chise, "Reheia reminds me of you. You have similar wings too." She smiled, with a nod. Chise stood up looking at the sky. It was still a little early. "Hey, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Are you injured?" Ehlen asked, curiously. " I noticed the cloth that's used for wounds wrapped around your shoulder."

"Yeah," She answered simply. "I sustained an injury about two days ago. By these terrible creatures, but the next time I see one, I won't let it get away." She growled. Ehlen nudged her out of her thoughts. He looked at her with a confused look.

"Hey Ehlen, I have to go to the castle. Do you think you will be safe at the place you're staying?" She asked, "I have to tell the king something. . . . Important." The boy tilted his head to the side; he shook his head yes assuring her he will be fine. "Okay, then I'll come back to see you. Since I'll be staying here for a while."

They both walked out of the alley going different ways. It took her a while to find out where she was going. Chise headed deeper into the place walking past the temple. Near the middle of town, the streets start to go up hill to a huge castle made of granite. It was taller than any other building rather than the temple. Two big guards stood in front of the door.

Chise walked up to the door, looking at the guards with steely eyes. She motioned them to let her in. "I'm here to bring a message from King Galbatorix." Her voice was cold. The men stepped to the side as the door opened. Walking inside, the palace of this city was a little different than Galbatorix's. The walls were polished and smooth, which was well lighted. Guards were everywhere as servants scurried around. This place was much darker than the other palace.

When she made it to the throne room, the throne itself was high up on the back wall. A person had to climb a few stairs to face the ruler. Chise approached cautiously, bowing down when she was in front of the king. Standing straight up she looked at the man before her "King Galbatorix will be here in the matter of a few days."

"Why who's this new servant of his majesty?" He smiled, smugly. "You seem a little young to be a soldier, not to mention you're a woman."

"I have no ties to the king. We reached an agreement, and I'm not human." Chise growled, "So I wouldn't try anything too stupid."

"Am I to be punished?"

"King Marcus, I wouldn't blame your king. You have been over using your power, so you need to be put back in line." She turned to leave, but a soldier stopped her. "Wrong choice."

Chise unsheathed her sword, striking the guard down. "That's a warning." Looking back, the king's face was in total shock.

"She's n-not human, but what's with the personality changes?" He thought to himself watching Chise leave. He lowered his hand signaling, not to let the guards go after her.

Slowly, Chise exited the castle, walking down the hill. It was now sunset, she could see the sun low in the horizon. Finally, she came to her senses holding a hand against her head. Her head stomach hurt a little, and she felt slightly dizzy. Chise cursed under her breath, "I hate this." Passing the temple again, she heard a woman mention they took five more offerings to the mountains. Two of them where orphaned children young at age.

She looked toward the outer parts of town, running as best as she could. Passing the alley where she was earlier at a sort distance from there Chise found a satchel with _The Time of Halvalla Anguard _in it. Instantly, she knew that Ehlen was a sacrifice. She put the bag on her back. At that moment, she felt that she had to protect this boy, no matter what the cost. Heading back to the temple Chise stopped one of the women walking by. "Where do they take the sacrifices?" She demanded

'T-to the base of the Helgrind." The woman stammered.

Chise wasted no time, metal burst from the scar on her chest. It slowly went up to her shoulder, then down her arm consuming her hand. Which was now a powerful weapon, unknown weapon to them. Fresh blood dripped to the ground, the metal wings grew longer and larger. People looked in pure shock and amazement. Flying straight up, Chise sharply turned blasting off towards the mountain creating a sonic boom.

At Helgrind, the high priest was performing the ceremony. The other monks drank blood as the new recruits were drinking the high priest's blood. The offerings were lined up from oldest too youngest. Ehlen was staring at the mountain, with a sigh he looked down. His eyes were watery, knowing that he was going to die very soon. The older people looked very proud that they were chosen to be a sacrifice. The other boy looked at Ehlen, "I guess my mommy doesn't know." He sighed. Since they were kids, they were too young to understand.

When a priest stood in front of them, Ehlen shut his eyes looking down. He heard a cry of horror. The high priest was facing the other way, looking up. "The gods frown upon us!" Ehlen looked up to see Chise hovering above them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Ultimate Weapon or God?**

Chise landed firm on the ground, her cold eyes staring at the priests. Studying them, she saw that many were missing an arm, leg, or both. Flying back up, Chise aimed her array gun at the monks. Energy spiraled around the opening, as a yellow ball formed in the barrel moving towards the bore of the gun. The priests, with legs, scattered trying to get away. Changing her target, Chise fired up towards the mountain. Huge rocks tumbled to the ground, dirt and dust flew up into the air. Creating a huge dust cloud, that hid the mountain form view.

"Chise!" Ehlen looked at her, happy to see that she came to find him. One of the priests saw this grabbing him by the arm, hurting him.

"You! You know this god?! The Angel of Death!?" He asked in pure horror. "The gods of the mountain-had spoken of her!"

"You're wrong!" Ehlen panicked, "Chise isn't the Angel of Death! She's the one and only Halvalla Anguard!"

"Halvalla- What?!" He growled "Ha! I've never heard of this being."

"The Other World Angel!" He growled, the priest let go as she approached them, "Chise is a good person, I know it!"

Chise watched the priest run off; lowering down to Ehlen's size, she smiled. Checking him over, her eyes were not as cold and the machine and cords returned inside of her body. Her clothes were completely torn, showing a lot of skin. "Are you hurt?" She asked as the other villagers came up to her.

"No, I'm fine thanks to you." Ehlen grinned as the others nodded, but the adults did not seem too pleased. They looked at her with cold glares, filled with disbelief and anger. Chise ignored them, keeping her attention on the small children, who both were very grateful. "Why did you decide to save me? I just want to know, not that I'm not grateful."

"Ehlen, I want to help you. Even though we just met not to long ago, I feel that I have to protect you." Chise put a hand on his forehead sliding his hair back out of his eyes. "I feel very protective of you. Ehlen I don't want anything to happen."

The small boy nodded, Chise returned the smile placing her hand on his head. She stood up looking at the adults, "What? Are you people mad? What's wrong with you people, Do you want to die for a mountain?!"

Ehlen saw that Chise was hurt, but could not figure out why. Her eyebrow twitched every so often as sweat rolled down her face. He looked at what was left of her white shirt, since she let him keep the jacket; blood was starting to show above her chest. Face full of anger she spat, "I surely wouldn't risk my life for a damn mountain. Yet . . ."she pulled a cross from her pocket that was on a silver chain, "if people only have faith to cling on to, because you have nothing else might be okay. All the sins in my world were put on me. I allowed and caused them, so the world had no background, no people, and no image."

The others looked at her when the older man spoke up, "You mean you destroyed your world?"

"No, I decided that the world was actually worth saving." Chise realized that she might be able to return home, "but it won't be the same. Now I understand, everyone sins but some repent for what they have done." She mingled in her thoughts, "Is there even anybody alive, back at home?"

They did not say anything, watching the young woman look down towards the ground. Ehlen grabbed her hand; she turned to look at him. Chise saw a young boy, who was full of life and hope. His face was blank looking up at her, "Do you like it here?"

"Yea, but I think this world could change. To make it a better place." She sighed, glancing up at the mountain looking at the damage she had caused. "But I don't think I'm suited for this world."

"What? Why?" Ehlen asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Ehlen, I'm dangerous. I could obliterate a town here in the matter of minutes. I am a weapon." Chise turned back down in distraction, "If I wanted to, I can probably even take your king off his throne, but I won't try it is not mine to take."

The boy nodded at her statement. The villagers were walking back to the village. Chise sneered in disgust; she knew that some were upset. She just could not comprehend their religion, and why they would follow its cruel ways. Looking towards the mountain again, Chise heard foul noises. Coming from a distance, eerie hisses echoed in the air. In front of her, the cloaked creatures appeared. She backed off, keeping Ehlen behind her.

"A foolish girl," One uttered, "for you to come to our lair."

Chise growled, "You caught me off guard last time. This time I won't let you best me so easily!" She drew her sword, waiting patiently. The Ra'zac watched her under its hood; slowly one of them drew its sword. Walking forward, weapon pointed towards the ground. "More or less, I'm pretty much screwed... I don't know how to wield this thing!"

Standing her ground, Chise refused to budge. She watched her opponent carefully, "I have to be careful, but why don't I just use my weapon? It would be easier..." Thinking on it, she turned to Ehlen, "I want you all to run, run as fast as you possibly can, ok? I'm probably going to kill these things."

He nodded, following the other villagers away from the base of the mountain. Turning back towards the Ra'zac, Chise sheathed her sword. Her body was glowing a foul white color as the center of her eyes turned a solid darker red. One of the creatures backed down, leaving the scene, as the other stayed weapon drawn. As Ehlen was running, he turned back to see a small explosion near Helgrind. Chise was floating above the Ra'zac array gun pointing at it. Her wings were spread far apart. Fear struck her, since Chise has had no experience fighting with a sword or these creatures.

Moving slightly, the monster was coming towards her. Its speed quickened, sword pointed at Chise. Flying up, she evaded as the Ra'zac just barely missed her. Reaching out of arm length, she pointed the weapon towards the enemy. Energy formed in the barrel of the gun, slowly coming towards the end. Firing, the energy slammed into the ground right on the Ra'zac. Landing she drew her sword, watching to see if the Ra'zac was still alive.

Out of the dust, she could not really see anything, but her senses could tell there was something there.

As the dust finally cleared, high above her the Ra'zac was flying away on another creature. She watched the bird-like thing get farther away from her. Chise stared in silence, "Damn… It got away." She growled, "What are those things?" Walking back towards Dras-Leona, the sky started to darken. Flashes streaked a crossed the sky, lighting the black clouds. A few minutes later, the rain started to fall. It was slow and steady, but gradually began to pour.

Quietly, Chise walked in the rain as it soaked her clothes. Her eyes were dull, as she was lost in thought. "It's true; I am a threat to this world. I cannot believe this. . . . it's like I'm not in this world, but it's only a dream. I only wish." She looked up towards the sky, as the rain splashed across her face. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, "I feel as if I'm not the same anymore. Back at home, I was the Ultimate Weapon and here I'm a god."

She was heading east, when she noticed something in the sky. It was high above her, but Chise knew that it was not a hawk or bird. Flying up, she noticed that it was the blue dragon. Ignoring it, she decided to fly back to the town instead of walking. Landing in front of the town's gate, Chise walked back in. Her mind was unsettled; she had no idea on what she was going to do. "Can I really trust the empire?"

Hey, Sorry I haven't been updating. It's been a few weeks, and I've been really busy. Well chapter nine is short, but I managed to get it uploaded. -.-

Until next time

Little Bitty

Please Review!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Return to the Capital**

The rain didn't stop, it kept pouring. People ran for cover to get out of it, staying off the road. Chise silently, walked down the bare path. She kept to herself looking towards the ground. Her body was still in the state where it looked like a weapon. The townsfolk gazed in utter confusion or fear. Chise's mind was unstable, having no idea what was going to happen. The rain seemed welcome to her, as the cold droplets of water hit her skin. Staring at the ground, Chise thought she heard something.

Looking up, she was only a few yards away from the temple. Behind the huge door, she noticed that something was there. Turning around, Chise ignored it as her body reverted to its normal appearance. She walked down the street, until she stopped in front of an Inn that said, "Golden Globe." Going inside the Golden Globe, she went into the room they gave her.

The place was small and bare with a mattress against the wall. She threw her torn jacket onto the bed, leaving shutting the door behind her. In the tavern, Chise sat at the bar. Many of the men were looking at her, some in an odd way or nasty snickers. Crossing her arms, she glanced around. Taken back, Chise looked to her right. Sitting at a table it was Eragon with that Brom guy. They had not noticed her yet, eating and drinking beer. It puzzled her, wondering why they were in this disturbing place.

"It's really pouring out there. You're soaked to the bone, Miss." The bartender spoke up. Chise looked up to see a bald headed man, he was brawn but not very big. He wore a long black tunic with gray pants. His eyes were of question and curiosity. "Ma'am, your shirt is torn on the right arm and the behind. The men can see your bare back clearly and say you have two massive scars."

"Oh! I-uh," Chise snapped out of her thoughts sitting straight up. She slumped down again, "If my clothes get repaired, it'll only happen again."

"Well, you wear different clothes then from around here." He looked over towards the right. "Do you know that, that man has been staring at you for the past few minutes."

She glanced over seeing that he was right, "Damn, does he know it is me? Or is that old man too drunk?" Chise lowered her head with a sigh. "That's just what I need. . . ."

"Pardon?"

"Oh, it's nothing I'm just mumbling to myself." She replied when he sat a cup down in front of her. It was tea not beer, she nodded in thanks. Picking the cup up, Chise swirled the liquid around a bit before taking a sip. Setting it down, she looked at the diffused oval on her left palm. Tracing a finger over it, Chise didn't notice Brom and Eragon go back to their room. "This world . . . will be easy to take care of myself in, and I can protect others easily."

She stood up going back to her room. It was already late, and she was exhausted. Taking her jacket, Chise rolled it up using it as a pillow. Laying on her back, she looked up at the ceiling, "Heh, I wonder when I go home, if I do, what will happen to Tenbun? Will the little guy be the only mythical creature walking my world?" She thought, dozing off to sleep.

Chise slept well past mid-morning, waking up she lazily got out of bed. Not to mention she was in pain. Picking her jacket up, she left the room walking down the hallway. Down in the tavern there were people saying how two people fled earlier in the morning and how the Galbatorix showed up only a few moments ago. Also mentioning that he arrived with his big black dragon that only a few got to see. Walking out of the Golden Globe, there were a few palace guards approaching her. They stopped only feet from her.

"Chise, King Galbatorix has dismissed you from this mission. He wanted me to tell you that he realized that it wasn't safe for you." The guard in the front stated, "You are to go back to the castle." They left for the castle. Chise went the opposite direction.

Going back to the entrance, she stopped when Ehlen approached her, "Morning Chise!" He smiled, warmly.

"Good morning Ehlen," Chise patted him on the head, "I'm going back home today."

"What? But you just got here."

"Yeah, I know but my orders were changed. I'm sorry Ehlen, I promise to come see you when I can. I'd take you with me if I could." Chise smiled, looking at the small boy.

"You promise?" Ehlen stated with a sigh, "Okay! But you better come to see me!"

"I promise," She couldn't help a small laugh. Chise took the boy's hand, "I'll come back." She let go walking away from him, "Bye Ehlen."

"Bye Chise!" He shouted, waving his hand back and forth. She smiled, turning away going to the huge gates.

Taking a deep breath, Chise started to run as fast as she could. Wings of metal appearing from her back. When she made it to the end of the town, Chise took off into the sky heading towards the east. Flying faster than anything in Alagaësia it didn't take her very long to get back to Urû'baen. Going past the city, she landed behind the castle in the training fields.

Walking past the archers, Chise noticed Kreis was with Tenbun. He was watching the little dragon. She smiled as the tiny creature wobbled over to her. The green dragon crackled cutely deep in its throat. He climbed up on her shoulder, as she passed him. The guard caught up with her. Roaming the hallways, Chise went to get her wound re-dressed. The others waited outside.

When the nurse came in, she cleaned and re-dressed her wound. The old woman gave her a through look over. When Chise sat up, the woman sat down in a chair. She seemed convinced about something, as she began. "Chise, your wound is mending very well." The nurse paused,"Let's get your clothes repaired; you don't want to walk around like that."

She gave her an outfit and left the room. After about five minutes, Chise came out. She was garbed in a white silk dress that went straight down, with sleeves like a tank top. A red sash went around her waist. Kreis and Tenbun looked at her.

"What did she say?" He asked as Tenbun perched up on her shoulder. They started to walk back down the hallway. Kreis didn't push her for an answer, but just waited.

"She said that my injury is healing nicely," Chise replied, she realized that she felt really relieved and happy about the news, "I'm grateful," Tenbun touched the side of her face, nudging her gently. Chise rubbed his neck, "Did you miss me?" The little gentle-dragon hummed softly.

"I imagined he did, the little guy looked for you every time he went out." Kreis spoke up, "That's good news, I agree, hoping everything will turn out okay."

Saying their byes for now, they went down separate hallways. Chise walked slowly, as she began to feel dizzy and sick. Pressing against the wall, she stopped hunching over. She started to sweat a little. Tenbun glided to the floor, gazing up at her. "I need to lie down," Chise thought, starting to walk again. Opening her bedroom door, she went over to the bed. Lying down, the dragon crawled under her arm laying his head on her shoulder. Tenbun shut his eyes, as the baby creature fell asleep.

She softly rubbed the side of his neck, as the little fellow hummed. Chise turned her head the other way looking at the wall. Slowly, her eyelids began to lower, but opened when she blinked, "I don't think it would hurt to take a nap. I don't feel very well." Chise thought, turning on her side where Tenbun curled up against her belly. She could feel his body heat against her stomach. After ten minutes or so, Chise finally fell asleep.

Chise was abruptly woken up when Tenbun growled at her playfully. Shooting up, she glanced around to see emerald colored eyes locked on her. She could not help smile at him, since the little dragon wagged his tail slightly turning its head in curiosity. Chise started talking to him, in a deep conversation. Tenbun listened intently, shaking his head at times.

Realizing, Chise stopped and looked at him. "You really do seem to understand me. I wonder what I'll discover as you grow and get older." She petted his head, gently, "at least I have someone to talk to who won't go tell." Tenbun purred, as he looked at her tilting his head. Chise found the dragon as an equal, not a creature that was oblivious to everything. "I wonder, do dragons have different personalities than others? That blue dragon, I think he called her Saphira; I am not sure how to put her. I thought she was going to kill me, when I met her at the lake." Tenbun squeaked, as a small cloud of smoke rose from his nostrils. "What?" She sighed, sitting back up.

Opening the door, Chise looked out peeking down the dark hall. Walking out, she noticed that there were people roaming the halls. The small dragon followed behind her. It was still a little early, as she noticed that the sun was low in the west. Heading down the corridor, she went outside. Staying behind the palace, she explored some of the gardens and training field. All of a sudden, Chise felt Tenbun get underneath her. Looking down, he was staring up.

A great distance from her, a massive black dragon was flying towards the palace. It made Tenbun look like a small ant. Chise backed off, staying in the huge doorframe. The huge animal flew past the castle landing on the other side. Walking back out, she looked over the castle. The onyx dragon did not appear to notice her. Tenbun stayed by her not daring to stray even a few feet away.

"Was-was that Galbatorix's dragon?" Chise pondered, "If that was it, then. . . . Tenbun, you'd probably be that big when you're older." She noticed her dragon, "You're scared of it? Huh, well I would probably be scared too. That dragon is huge, bigger than any other animal I have ever seen."

She went back inside the palace, going back to her room. Tenbun glided onto the bed. He laid down, head on his paws looking at her. His emerald green eyes stared at her, watching her as Chise moved. She jumped on the bed, as it shook. Chise could not help but laugh at the dragon as it tried to keep its balance. Tenbun rolled on his back, still looking at her. "You know dragons are pretty cool. There's nothing like you guys were I come form, so it's pretty interesting."

"Chise, the dragon rider," She added, "I guess that's what I am now, since I've got little Tenbun here. I might be able to get out of the empire."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- A Dark Truth**

For the next two days, Chise stayed around the castle. Her wound was starting to mend and wasn't as trouble some. It was still there, so she had to take it easy. Chise mainly walked around the halls talking among the people, and watch Kreis train with the other soldiers. She hadn't heard any news from anything or anyone.

Chise woke up to a thud against the floor. Tenbun had fallen off the bed, his hard scales hitting the floor. He wobbled a little bit to get back up on his feet. She pulled her legs over the bed, looking down at him. The small dragon, she had noticed, had grown about two inches since he hatched. Chise got up to put her uniform on, which was fixed up nicely. She walked over to the door, opening it wide. Going out into the hall, Tenbun jumped out sniffing the air.

The baby dragon didn't go very far, staying just a few feet to her. Chise had noticed that since last night, with the dragon encounter, Tenbun has been really quiet and nervous. He didn't seem very energetic as usual. Walking down the hall, she thought about how she could take him flying. Thinking that it'd be a real good idea, to get the dragon's mind off things. When she got outside. She walked down to the training field, it was very early, and so no soldiers were out.

Staring at the trees, she noticed something moving. Flying upward, she flew around the forest. Tenbun glided up behind her, Chise couldn't fly very fast or she would end up leaving him behind. The dragon already had a hard time catching up to her. Looking at the forest floor, Chise realized that the things that were moving were really Urgals. She sneered in disgust, watching the ugly creatures.

Convincing Tenbun to keep flying, Chise flew down into the woods landing in front of one. The creature looked at her, stunned, drawing his weapon. She couldn't believe that they would show their nasty face near the palace. Behind her, more Urgals appeared from the other side of the trees.

"What brings you to disturb us, young goddess?" The one in front of her asked, she quickly looked at him in astonishment. "Well that's what you are, isn't it?"

"Y-yes," Chise stuttered, he growled softly.

"Then why do you work for Galbatorix? He's a foul, unpromising man." He growled, "Shouldn't you before helping the people?"

"Shut up!!" She shouted, "Why on earth should I believe you?! I saw what you did to those people back in that village! Durza told me that you all are savage creatures!"

"Is that what you think? Foolish girl, we work for the King himself. Yet, he hasn't fulfilled his agreement. We asked Galbatorix for land where we can live, and in return we would work for him. For Durza he's a shade, as the elves say never trust the shade." The Urgal explained, "You do not know the true history of the Dragon Riders."

"I still don't believe you," Chise crossed her arms looking at the creature. "That's not enough to convince me to trust you Urgals."

"Then believe what you see."

She turned to leave, flying up into the sky. Chise watched the ground carefully, when she found it. There was Durza with a few Urgals and soldiers. "He was right." She mumbled to herself. "I can't seem not to think that I didn't expect anything. I've been really foolish; I should have known that Galbatorix can't be trusted." Chise made up her mind, "What if Durza had something to do with the slaughter in that town?" Tenbun finally caught up to her, she looked at him with a sad, confused sigh, "What am I going to do? How-how do I get out of this mess?" Chise took s hold of the dragon flying fast towards the north, "I've made up my mind. I'm going to leave the empire!" She stopped in mid-air when she came across that town. Landing, Chise dropped to her knees letting Tenbun go.

"What on God's green earth could have done this? All these people, killed probably in painful, merciless ways." She thought aloud, looking around at the abandoned houses. Chise sighed, glancing at Tenbun. The little creature looked sad and upset, as if mourning the loss of someone. Standing up, Chise walked around the ghost town. Everything was silent even the wind was barely blowing. "Damn if I'm not going back, where should I hide? Should I go to the Varden? Probably not, they might not trust me. Since I've killed any of them."

Chise kept circling around the buildings, at time she could smell something nasty. Tenbun glided from roof to roof, watching his master from above. She thought that her decision she made was thought too quickly. It seemed as if no one has been to the town. Looking up, Chise spied a few birds flying high above Yazuac. The town itself was ruined, deserted nothing left for anyone. "I should have thought of it sooner. . . . Who knows, maybe those Ra'zac also work for Galbatorix?" Chise kicked up dirt, "Maybe I should try to find Eragon, and those two might be able to help me. I guess going home will have to wait. I've got to help make up for everything I have caused."

Tenbun landed beside her, following her carefully. Picking him up, Chise flew up and went in another direction. She kept going until she was tired. Chise knew that someone had to know something was wrong. It was late in the day, as the sun was getting lower in the horizon as the sky was tinted orange. Something caught her attention in the east. It was shining against the rays of the sun. It looked almost diamond.

When she landed near it, Chise walked up to whatever it was. Getting a closer look, she realized that it was a tomb. Inside, she could see a person. "It's that one guy. The one who was with Eragon, Brom that's what his name was. So he has passed on." She looked onward at the descending sun. Chise went down the rocky slope in to a cave. "Now, I have to find Eragon. Wherever that Rider went."

Chise stayed in one of the caves where nothing could see her. Deep inside she started a small fire. Tenbun curled up beside her, his head resting on Chise's hand. Rubbing under his chin, she could feel his throat move time to time. Lazily looking at the fire, she sighed. "I'm back to level one. Hmm, now that I think about it. I might be able to get by; I am very dangerous here in Alagaësia. Being in a class by of my own might be a good thing."

"Yet, I feel so alone here. I miss you, Shuji." She lowered down, leaning against the cave wall. Chise glanced out into the darkness, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Chapter 11, honestly I did not think I'd make it this far. Low expectations here. . . -.- Chise has finally left the Empire, but doesn't know what to do. Since, she dealt a lot of damage to the Varden. Alternatively, maybe hide in Carvahall for a short while. Chapter 12: The Desperate Choice.

Little Bitty


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- A Desperate Choice**

The next morning, Chise watched the sun peak over the horizon. She didn't sleep; in fact she was afraid to. Sitting at the edge of the cave, Chise looked downward into the woods. At points during the night, she noticed sounds and movement down below. Sighing she stood up, looking back into the cave. Tenbun was still sleeping, the small dragon stayed up at points with his rider.

"Damn, what can I do now?" She mingled in her thoughts, "Galbatorix must know something's up, he might send out soldiers to find me. It seems I have two choices, both risky. My best bet is to find the Varden, well Eragon, so I can set things straight."

Chise walked back into the cave, picking the dragon up. Tenbun woke up, jumping from her arms. He shook his body, making a high-pitched twerp. She smiled at him, with a slight laugh. The emerald scaled creature, glided to outside of the cave flying around the entrance. Following him, she looked down to see a few Urgals. She motioned him to come back, but it was too late.

"Crap," She cursed under her breath. The monsters saw her, and started to climb the rocky ledges. "Tenbun, stay here." Chise transformed, flying down meeting the Urgals head on. Firing her weapon, she took one off the cliff. The others looked at her in shock or fear. Flying back over towards the others, she drew her sword. Spinning around in a circle, Chise severed in Urgal's arm from its body.

Driving forward, she took two more creatures down. Flying back up to the sky, Chise used the suns rays to her advantage. Free falling to the ground, she dived headfirst sword pointing towards the ground. Turning feet first, she aimed the blade down into an Urgal's skull ripping it back out.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," She watched the dead thing fall to the ground. Turning to face the other Urgal that was left, Chise decided not to kill it. Looking at it on the face, she sneered. "You can send a message, can you not?" She asked, slyly. "Tell Galbatorix, that I'm not coming back to the empire."

Shocked the creature didn't speak, but nodded in reply. It went back into the forest. A deep sigh escaped her lips, as she watched it leave. Tenbun glided down to greet her. Looking down at him, she shook her head.

"Did I go too far?" She asked, "But I told the truth, I'm not going back to Empire." Chise sheathed her sword; "I'm lucky that I brought this with me. My true power will be a last resort here." Flying back up, Chise went north again. She passed a huge forest, and then came across an out of the way village. None of the village noticed her, so she kept going until she reached a burned down house.

Landing, she looked around it had been a while since the place was set a flame. "What happened here?" Chise wondered, Tenbun wobbled not to far behind. As she walked further away from the demolished farm, she came across a road. Keeping on it, Chise thought that it should lead her to the village. It was cold as the wind howled at points. Tenbun slightly being pushed by the wind.

Slowing down, Chise began to blank out, "Whoa," She stood in place, "Why don't I feel good all of a sudden?" She questioned herself. Continuing to progress down the road, Chise feel to her knees then fell over; she fainted. Tenbun nudged her, trying to get her going.

"It was tragic what happened to Garrow," Tenbun looked down the road, as her heard voices.

"Yeah, even Eragon has disappeared," Another person added. Flying up into a tree, the baby dragon watched carefully. Two men came up the road; each carried a back on their back. The man in front was dark haired as the boy, who was like him, had similar features. "I wonder where he went."

"Who knows?" The older man replied, "He probably was taken by that creature, or those things that got Garrow." He looked up the road, when he noticed something; "There's someone in the road!"

The other person, looked where he was pointing. Rushing up to where Chise collapsed. "It's young woman." He stated, "How long has she been here?"

"Not very long, she isn't very cold," He noticed the sword at her side, "Maybe she's from the Empire." Picking her up, the man started off in the direction he came, "She needs help, it wouldn't be right to just leave her here." The young man nodded, following him. When the two were at a distance, Tenbun jumped from the tree. The dragon slowly and quietly followed them.

When Chise came to, she was in someone's room. Sitting up, there was somebody sitting in a wooden chair beside the bed she was in. There was a stand with herbs and other medicines along with bandages on it. Pulling her feet over the bed, Chise started to get up. Looking over the person was awake and looking at her. Gasping, she sat back down. Desperately, Chise avoided eye contact.

They did not say anything, but gave her a good look over her. "You feel better?" The older man asked, "Gertrude told me about the wound on your belly. She says it's similar to the one Garrow sustained with that oil."

"Garrow?" She asked looking at him with a confused expression. "Who is he? And where is this?"

"He was the one who owned the farm that was recently burnt down to the ground." He replied, "And you are in Carvahall."

"Carvahall? That's the town I was going to before Durza found me." She thought. "Who burnt his place down?"

"I'm not sure Miss. We found you not to far away from there. Tell me, what are you doing in the woods, alone?"

"Honestly, I was running away."

"From what?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She looked down to the ground, "Wait where's Tenbun!" Chise looked around, standing up she quickly sat down. "Damn, I'm still in pain. . . ."

"You might want to take it easy, your body's strained." He stated, "As far as I know, you're welcome here and can stay as long as you need too. My name's Horst, what is yours?"

"Mines Chise," She replied, standing up Chise walked down the stairs to outside. Walking around the town, something caught her attention. Tenbun was up in the tree closest to Horst's house. She smiled looking up at him, "If I stay here too long Tenbun will get bigger and cause problems."

Walking a little ways from the village, Tenbun greeted her. He flew down landing before her. The little creature perched up on her shoulder, "You can't stay there, not now anyway." She sat down, leaning against the tree. "Better yet, this town is isolated and the empire doesn't come here often. Maybe this place is safe to lay low for a while. At least until you get bigger." Chise looked at Tenbun, "Huh, I wonder how long that would take."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- A Simple Life of Battle an Tragedy **

During the last four months, Chise stayed in the small village of Carvahall. She was with Horst, since he offered that she could stay at his place. Many of the villagers got along well with her, telling stories and past lives. Katrina, who was younger than Chise, got along well with her. The two were good friends. Although, Sloan didn't appreciate her. The old small man didn't trust her at all.

Now, Tenbun has grown. He was now a marvelous size, taller than his rider. The green dragon kept to the Spine, he couldn't risk any suspicion. Tenbun watched for any creatures, such as Urgals, so he could kill them. He and Chise communicated with one another.

Walking around the village, Chise was talking to Katrina. The young woman asked about many things. She really enjoyed the company, since she was used to soldiers and old maids talking with her. "You have been lucky, this village hasn't seen any soldiers or Urgals." She spoke up.

"Yeah," Katrina replied, "But some villagers have seen some things."

"Really? Like what?"

"Quimby said that a long while ago, he saw something he never saw before. Many of the villagers seen it, but he got a closer look somehow." She began, "It was just after dark, he told us that what he saw was an angel. As a trader called that there have been signs and sighting of the Angel of Death. Quimby explained that it was a young girl with wings of metal, and she could fly very fast, faster than any animal. My father didn't believe him, but when you mysteriously showed up he began to think twice."

"Huh, weird I'm not anything like that." Chise lied through her teeth. "Though, it would be scary to meet her."

"But I feel sorry for you, Chise you had a terrible tragedy. You have lost almost everything.."Katrina said sympathetically.

Chise nodded in reply, she looked down to the ground, _How foolish I was, I thought everything would turn out fine. . . . Damn it! Next time I come across anything that works for the Empire I will kill them myself._

_Don't be so rash, Chise. Many things happen but that don't mean we allow them to. _Tenbun's deep rich voice rang in her head. _I'd like to find them too._

_What do we do now? I mean the empire's looking for us probably, and we're in this isolated mountain town._

Tenbun chuckled, _I wouldn't be so sure of that. When I was out flying I spotted soldiers and two Ra'zac headed to Carvahall. They'll be here in the matter of days, but not for us, I don't think. Eragon came from this place, they might be looking for information._

"Why do you think Garrow was killed, the way you all say he seemed to be a good man." Chise brought the subject up, as they walked past the butcher's shop. Katrina looked at the building then at Chise.

"I'm not sure, but my father told me that it has to do with the stone Eragon had. Even he disappeared one day. Horst said there were huge monster tracks in the snow at the farm." She replied, "kind to think of it, there were these strange people here that night before. They kept their faces hidden from view. Even Brom disappeared."

_The Ra'zac, so they've been here. I guess we're going to fight when they show up. I won't let them get away. . . .No they'll die. I'm not showing any mercy towards those dastardly creatures. _Chise growled, when she saw Horst in the distance. His two sons were with him.

"You know, Horst kind of treats you like a daughter." She heard Katrina speak up.

Saying their goodbyes, the two went separate ways. Katrina went back home, as Chise went towards Horst. No one in the family spoke of where she came from. When they got to the house, Elain-Horst's wife- had dinner already ready. He went to leave again, as Chise went inside. She sat down, and really didn't feel like eating.

"You're real quiet." Elain came in the room, sitting down in the other chair. "You okay?"

Chise nodded at her question, keeping to her thoughts. Her dragon spoke up now and then, but she seldom said a word. She made her mind up, Chise decided not to leave Carvahall but instead stand and fight. When Horst came back, another boy was with him. Chise was taken back when she saw him.

He looked a little like Eragon, but more sturdy and muscular. The young man looked clouded with emotions. His gaze fell upon her, as he gave a quizzical look. At that moment, she felt something drip onto her hand. Looking down, she saw it was blood. Jumping up, she covered her nose with her hand. _Damn! What's next? _She heard Tenbun laugh at her. A deep pain hit her back. Chise started to lose her vision. She blanked out, hitting the floor. Elain gasped as her son Albriech went over to her.

"Roran, that's Chise she's staying her for a while. The poor girl has had many problems," Horst told the boy. Elain went up stairs behind her son. After a while they came back down. They looked in utter confusion at them. Sitting at the table Horst looked at Albriech and his wife, "What's wrong with her?" The smith asked them. "I've never seen her blank out like that, it can't be good."

"We don't know. When I touched her, she was ice cold as if she were dead. Chise did respond, but only a little." He replied, as Roran listened intently.

"Maybe, she's cursed." He brought up, as the others looked at him. Roran was careful about not saying anything suspicious or wrong. "Just a suggestion, she might be fine after she rests a bit." After finishing his sentence, Horst was about to speak up when there was a knock at his door. Standing up, he pushed his chair out walking past the table. Going to the front door, he opened it carefully.

At his door were Quimby and Sloan, the two seemed to be concerned. He gave them a blank stare. "What is it?" He asked intently. Quimby was about to say something when Sloan interrupted.

"You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That roar," Quimby answered, "I heard something roar, as if in pain, in the forest. It was loud, and many of the others heard it."

Horst shook his head and sighed, "It's probably a wild animal or something." He went outside, shutting the door behind him. Elain was talking to Roran and the other two in the main room.

"How did Chise end up here?"Roran asked, "Who is she?"

"Horst found her wounded on the road to your father's. She was in pretty bad shape. Chise hasn't seen anything at ease like this town, so she says." Elain stated, "She's a good kid."

He nodded at her statement, when Horst came inside. He looked a little annoyed about something. Horst sat down, "Sloan and Quimby heard something in the forest. They believe it's not a regular animal." He laughed, "What could it be. . . ."He paused.

Chise was dreaming, she was surrounded by nothing. Everything was on fire, buildings burning to the ground. She was standing on bodies of her friends and family from her world. Chise, herself, was in her weapon form covered in blood. Looking up to the sky, the clouds were a light gray color as droplets of rain hit her face. She was alone, no one was there, not a living soul. Destined to walk the world alone.

_Chise, _she heard a voice echo in her mind; _Chise, wake up! _She heard it again, slowly Chise opened her eyes. Blinking to see clearly she saw Elain come in the room. The older woman looked at her with a small smile.

"You were crying in your sleep."She walked over to her. Chise sighed, _I hope that was just a dream . . . _She thought, sitting up right. "Are you feeling okay? Chise you passed put last night."

"I'm okay," Chise replied, looking at her. She got up, walking down stairs. Horst and the other boys were gone. Stopping, she felt Tenbun touch her mind. _Don't come to me today, there's villagers in the area. They must have heard me roar last night; I felt your pain. _Chise didn't reply to him, she sat outside leaning against the house. She stretched her legs outward, watching the others doing daily chores.

Down the road something caught her attention, it was two soldiers. They made it to Carvahall, standing back up she went back inside. Chise cursed under her breath when she heard Horst. He explained that the soldiers and the other two were after Roran. They intended to wait until he got back. She hit her back against the wall and slid down, Chise sighed. _If a fight breaks lose, I'm going to get involved Tenbun. _She warned him, he grunted in response.

It has been six days since the soldiers arrived in Carvahall, but some of the villagers ran them off. Chise hasn't been outside since. Walking around the village she saw the people preparing for an attack. Horst was sharping some weapons, while others were doing other things. Roran played a big role gaining the others trust and determination to fight. Bridget was one since the Ra'zac killed and ate Quimby.

_Squirt, are you sure this is the right idea? You're going to fight them, but what if you show your true self? _Tenbun asked her, seriously,

_Well then, Tenbun you might want to show yourself, _She replied, harshly. Chise had her sword at her side. The men in the village glanced at her, then went on working. Sloan came across her, he had knives all around his belt. He looked at her in a mocking tone. Chise narrowed her eyes, "You have no idea what those bastards did to me." She walked past him, hitting his shoulder. He looked back at her, then kept on walking. "It's still early, they won't show until night. We'd best be on our guard."

"Maybe the Angel of Death might with them!"One of the villagers shouted, "What then, We'll all be killed!"

"Maybe so, but do these soldiers have the right to take our homes and then burn them to the ground?"Roran asked, "do you want to become a slave?"

"And who knows? The Angel might turn to our side." Another man added. Chise smiled a bit, as Katrina approached her.

"You Know, you're the only female who's going to fight with the men" She stated.

"I guess so, but I have my reasons like everyone else does. It's a shame that Quimby died, those creatures are sick." Chise clenched her fist, "Man-eaters . . . Anyway, where can I get the proper outfit to wear? I'm not going to wear a dress."

Katrina blinked, "Hmm, ask around you might something. Horst is your best bet with leather." Chise nodded at her response, walking back towards the smithy.

Going inside, she came across an idea, "Why not wear my army uniform? Its as best as any, even if it's with a skirt. It shows my dignity as being a soldier." She turned to leave to his place. Up in the room she was staying in, Chise put on every garment that was hers. The jacket was nicely fixed, as she placed the medals above the left pocket. Buttoning it, Chise looked at the sword on the bed. Slipping boots on, she grabbed the belt; that had the sword's sheathe attached to it, around her waist.

Walking out the door, she stopped to see Albriech getting ready to come in. He smiled, "What's with the get up? I've never seen clothes like yours." Chise looked at him, with a blank expression.

"This is my uniform,"She began, "It's important to me in a way. This outfit is the only thing I have left personal from my home." Chise passed him, walking down the road she couldn't wait to get a hold of the Ra'zac. She wanted them to pay. Most of the men were armed with axes or pitchforks. There weren't very many swords, but they managed. Biting her lip, Chise kept a hand on her sword's pommel.

She went back to Horst's smithy, he was still working on a few projects. Taking a break from his work, he looked up at her. He was careful with his movements, watching Chise. The blacksmith spoke up, "You seem fit for battle, more or less prepared than most of us." She swallowed hard, thinking on what to say. Chise sighed looking at the spears and other weapons.

"So, you don't seem to mind that I fight as well?" She asked carefully, looking at him. A knot formed in her gut, as his facial expression hardened.

"Well, some of the men don't think it's right for a woman to fight in a battle. Yet, you seem to be comfortable with the idea. How well can you use that sword?" Horst asked with a stern face.

She sighed, shutting her eyes, "I can wield a sword like a soldier can." Chise opened her eyes, looking at him seriously, "That won't slow me down." He nodded in agreement, with a confused, yet understandable look.

"I can't argue there. You must really hate the Empire and Galbatorix." Horst went back to work. Chise sat down, crossing her legs and arms. She observed him making regular tools and other equipment. Hitting a hammer against the hot metal, he brought up, "You don't have anything to lose, do you?" Horst laughed, a little, "That's the worst type of person to come across in battle." She didn't reply, but only gazed outside waiting for the dark.

_It has been four months since I left the empire. _Chise sneered, disgusted over many things. _When they show, I'll cut them all down. The old Chise died._

_Aren't you being too rash on yourself? _Tenbun asked, _I understand you want revenge, but did it really kill who you are? You can't help what happened to you. _

_I should have been more careful! _She barked at his statement.

_That maybe true, but there's another way to think about it. Would you have left the empire? _Tenbun replied, wisely. _I feel your pain._

Chise didn't reply, she stated silent listening to her surroundings. She heard some villagers babble, or others discuss important things. As Horst finished, he walked outside. She trailed behind him. Kicking her feet in the dirt, Chise was staring out the ground, _If I do get into trouble. Will you come to help me, Tenbun? I just want to know, are you with me?_

_I will and I must come to help. You are my rider, and what kind of dragon would I be? Tenbun the coward, I don't like the sound of it. _A small laugh escaped him. Chise smiled, when Katrina came up to her. The girl seemed to be pleased about something.

"You know, you're really brave." She spoke up, then added, "Good luck tonight, it might not turn out well."

Chise nodded, putting her hands behind her head, _It might not be so bad, but my power is a last resort, _She thought. _Good idea_, Tenbun agreed with her statement. Katrina left for her house, as evening slowly crept up. It was getting dark, as the men readied their positions.

Looking into the distance, Chise could hear and see the enemy. She wanted to charge but waited, when a horse caught her attention. For sitting on the creature was the Ra'zac. Hunching over, Chise drew her sword as the others looked at her. At that moment, the soldiers came into the village. The Ra'zac came into view, it had its sword drawn.

The creature looked at her, "I sssee you're still alive." It growled, "We thoughts you dead."

"Yeah, and waiting for you!"Chise shouted back at the monster, "This time you won't get away!" Some of the men looked between them with utter confusion. Changing her focus to the soldiers, Chise saw a familiar person. Kreis was with them, he was suited up in armor with a sword at his side. He didn't seem pleased. When he saw Chise, his face saddened. "Damn, what's going to happen?"

The army slowly crept closer to them. The battle started. Chise watched the Ra'zac when a blade crossed hers. Kreis was in front of her, his strength pushing her back. She forced her weight into the sword. Their swords were locked against each others. His face hardened with anger, and concern. "Why? Why did you betray the empire?"He asked softly.

"Because, everything they told me was a lie." Chise pushed him back, he stopped lowering his sword. "Why are you still with Galbatorix?"

"I swore an oath to him. I cannot leave the empire!"He stated. Horst looked at them, raising an eyebrow. Kreis shook his head, "I'd leave, but I can't! For a while I didn't believe Galbatorix, he said you died."

Chise looked at her sword, then threw it to his side. It slid across the ground. She sighed, "I don't want to do this! But the empire is going to pay!" Before she could finish, a sword struck his side. Behind him, the Ra'zac looked at her.

"He says too much." The beaked monster shrieked. It tossed Kreis to the ground, he was still alive-holding his injury. Chise watched the Ra'zac, it made a high pitch screech.

She clenched her fist and teeth, "Go to hell." Chise uttered as her body started to glow a pale color. Her eyes turned darker around the pupil, "In fact, I'll send you there." Her voice changed. Wings of metal came out of her back as they grew out. Chise looked at the Ra'zac evilly, with a smirk. She caught some of the men's attention. Sloan looked at her, he didn't seem even a bit surprised.

"The Angel of Death, I was right." He said aloud to the other villagers. Chise looked at him, then back at her opponent. She started to walk towards it, picking her sword up. Hovering in the air, sword pointed forward Chise went towards the Ra'zac. She stabbed it in the shoulder, the creature roared with pain.

Chise cut down many soldiers in her path. They suffered heavy injuries, dying almost instantly. A single arrow pierced her shoulder, she looked back at the man who did it. Turning around, her arm changed into a gray array gun with green markings. Lifting it up towards him, she fired. When the dust cleared, he was gone. Facing more soldiers, Chise waited for the villagers to move. It only took a few minutes to take out many men. They were pushing the army back. Some soldiers were behind her, as another managed to slash her between the shoulder blades.

Holding her shoulder with her good arm, Chise groaned in pain, _Tenbun, I need help. They're surrounding me, and I don't want to use my full power. _Shutting her eyes, she sighed. A roar filled the air. Soldiers looked around, when an emerald colored dragon slammed into the ground. It picked a soldier up by his head, with its mouth. Tenbun swung him away, and tossed the others with his tail. Smoke floated above his nostrils, he looked at them in hate. Roran and some of the others looked in astonishment. Tenbun roared again, moving carefully watching the soldiers. Orange lights came from Chise's back, they lit up the sky around Carvahall.

When the imperials retreated from the town, the men sighed in relief. They won, but at the cost of many lives. Chise went over to Kreis, who was barely breathing. She sat down, resting his head on her lap. He opened his eyes, looking up at her. Her clothes were torn in almost to pieces. The upper part was nearly gone, as only straps of the white shirt kept it up. She was back to normal. Tenbun was sitting behind her, "I'm sorry." Chise spoke up. "The Ra'zac only did it to get to me. I shouldn't have fought with you."

"It's okay it wasn't your fault, Chise." Kreis spoke up barely, and smiled "I was probably going to die sometime anyway. At least I got to see you again, Chise." He didn't say anything else. Chise waited for the last of his heartbeats to fade away. She picked his hands up, getting his blood on hers. She put them up at his chest, one over the other. Gently laying his head on the ground, Chise stood up. Wiping the tears away, she looked up to the sky.

"I'm going to the Varden." She made an oath to herself. "I'll go wherever fate leads me, even if it's my demise." Tenbun looked at her with his soft emerald eyes. Chise started to walk away from Kreis' body. She was heading for the entrance to Carvahall, Chise intended to leave. Tenbun followed behind her.

"Chise!" Albriech shouted, "Where are you going?" She turned around to face the villagers. Tears were steaming down her face.

Tenbun looked at her, _I don't think you should leave. I know you're upset, Kreis was my friend too. _He stated, in a sad tone. _Tenbun, _Chise walked up to the dragon, hugging him around his neck.

Sloan walked a little closer. "See? The Angel of Death was among us. I was right the whole entire time." He crossed his arms in anger, "They say she works for the king."

"Yeah, an angel who just saved us." Horst argued, "and why would she fight against them?"

"I left the empire," Chise looked at them, "They wronged me, in so many ways."

"Shouldn't you have known that they were evil?" Sloan asked.

She cocked her head, "Shut up. I just wanted to go home, back to the small island of Japan. Now, that doesn't seem possible. I lost everything, and now my first friend in this damn world." Chise walked over to him, Sloan backed away a few feet, "I won't harm any of you, neither will Tenbun."

"Tenbun?"

"My dragon," She stated, as Tenbun lowered his head to Sloan's face. He blew smoke out at him. Roran walked up to the creature. He looked Tenbun over a few times.

"So have you seen my cousin? His name's Eragon." He asked cautiously. Tenbun looked to Chise.

"Yeah, I've met him a couple of time. He's one of the first two people I met in Alagaësia." Chise replied, "He's a Dragon Rider too."

_Yes, the other Rider who doesn't work for the king. _Tenbun's voice rang in their heads.

"He talks?" Horst asked out loud. Tenbun smiled, showing his pearl white fangs. He laughed a little bit, _I'm an intelligent creature, _He answered Horst's question.

Chise looked at them, "You're not angry?" She asked in a bashful way. Looking at the children and women approach them. The kids looked at Tenbun with wide eyes.

"For what?"

"I lied, about certain things. Like not being the Angel of Death." She lowered to bow, "I'm sorry for that."

"Don't worry about that," Horst stated, "You saved us from a bloody battle, but I must ask. You are a god right?"

"Yeah, a machine-like god."She replied, "I'm immortal, and have many, some destructive, powers."

"Will you stay here and fight with us?"

"Yes, I will. I no longer believe anything from the empire. Can I ask a small favor?"

"What is it?" Horst raised an eyebrow, with interest.

"He's been a real help to me, and very kind." Chise began, looking back behind her, "I want to give a proper burial for my friend. Kreis. . . ."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Back to Dras-Leona**

The next day, Chise buried her friend in a respectful grave. She sat down by the marker, looking at the eerie clouded sky. Tenbun watched his rider carefully; his eyes shifty. On standby, Chise waited for the return of the Ra'zac. Anger boiled up insider her. Clenching her fist, she punched the ground several times. Stopping only when her knuckles turned a bright red.

Villagers circled around Carvahall preparing for battle; yet again. Now that her secret was revealed, some villagers avoided Chise. Many were afraid of her, and her power. Yet, they saw Tenbun and realized that she could help them. Others were struck by grief from losing a loved one. Standing up, she started walking back into the town. The people avoided close distance with her. Albriech approached her, he noticed she felt uneasy.

_Tenbun, I do not think I should stay here…. _Chise began, _We need to reach the Varden, they'll need all the help they can get._

_I do agree, but how do we get there? Flying is an option, but you are way faster than I am. _Tenbun thought carefully, swishing his tail along the dirt. The dragon looked at the young man looking at him.

_Yes, that is true, yet I have an idea that might work. _Chise replied as she stated, "How are we doing?" She watched Albriech's facial expression. He seemed to be honest, yet consered. Albriech glanced at the small metal wings-like blades-on her back.

"I'm not so sure," He replied still looking at the wings. Chise caught on, tilting her head to the side. "Um, doesn't that hurt?" Albriech asked, as she shook her head no. She went past him, going towards Horst's place. Tenbun was right by her side.

Chise was wearing her uniform already, they repaired it as quick as possible. At her side was the sword that was from the empire. She really didn't seem to care that much anymore. Her mind was blinded by anger and hate for the empire. Going inside, Chise came across Roran and Horst himself. The young man had the hammer with him. Some of the men called him stronghammer. She thought it fit.

The older man sat down when she did, he looked at her with determination. Horst put a hand on his knee, leaning forward. He sighed, "What do you plan to do Chise, Angel of Death?" His intense eyes locked on her.

Baffled, Chise replied, "Not sure, I may not stay here." She heard him sigh in regret, "But when and if I leave, and I come across any soliders. . . . I'll kill them without a second thought." Horst looked at her, wide eyed. Chise looked down in doubt, "I must go to the Varden. So I can show them I am no longer with the empire."

He nodded, standing up, "When do you plan to leave?" Chise got up, looking at Horst in a confused way. He just smiled, "I think you made a wise decision. We'll get out of this mess, on way or another." She nodded, giving a slight bow. Turning out to leave, Horst followed her out.

Chise looked down to the ground the entire way. She felt guilty, for leaving these people in a desparate time. _What do I do? Reaching the Varden is important, but what will they do? _She felt Tenbun brush against her mind. _I wouldn't worry too much. You should believe in them and their cause. _Chise almost smiled at those words. The sky wasn't as dark, but it still looked like rain. The dragon was waiting for her in the center of the town.

He had a a bag one side and a saddle. Chise looked at him, "So I get to ride you now?" She asked with a smile. Tenbun hummed deep in his throat, looking at her lips curled up-as if smiling. Going over to him, the dragon helped her up. Chise looked down at Horst, "I'm actually excited about this." Smiling, she shut her eyes. The emerald dragon turned its long neck back to her, his eyes looked at her. The emerald eyes looked pleased, as Chise nodded.

Horst laughed a bit, pointing at the bag. "We packed you a few things you may need, just incase. There's sime food, a waterskin, and an extra set of clothes-since you tear your's up a lot." Chise nodded to his satement, watching the other villagers.

Saying their goodbyes, Chise patted Tenbun's side. With two long flaps with his wings, the dragon jumped up from the ground. A few more flaps he went up to the sky. Chise was watching how high they were going. She saw how small the trees and village got. Tenbun flew way different than she did. His body moved and curved, rising and falling with the wind. Twisting and moving side to side, Chise had to hold on at times.

Straighting out, Tenbun flew at a fast pace-but steady. Chise looked over at him. _This is way different than I fly!! It's much more funner as well! _The dragon laughed softly at her statement. After a few moments, Tenbun stroked his wings to keep up the same speed. Relaxing, Chise slowly eased up her grip on the saddle. The landscape was amazing to her, and a lot more peaceful than battle fields. _We should be going south from Carvahall. _Tenbun changed his direction a little more to the west. _I don't know what has happened in the world, do you think we should check it out Tenbun?_

Thinking on that idea, Chise remembered something, _Hey do you think we can stop at Dras-Leona? I want to take someone with us. _Tenbun shifted his gaze back at her, as he changed direction again. He seemed a little confused.

_What do you mean Chise? Who is this person?_

_Well you see, when I went on that mission. I came across a small, young orphan boy. Honestly, Tenbun I don't want anything toEhlen. He's a good kid. _Chise explained her situation. The dragon grunted but agreed to go and get the child.

_Chise, why don't you on ahead? You'll get there some time late today. Get the boy out if the city, and I'll meet you somewhere safe. But if something shall go wrong tell me. _The dragon stated. Agreeing, Chise jumped from his back. Her wings quietly and quickly came out of her back. She took off in the same direction, but way faster than him. Tenbun went up higher to avoid any soldiers.

Later in the evening, Chise was just at the gates of Dras-Leona. She watched the guards walk back and forth from post. Thinking of many ways to get in, Chise came out of hiding and ran right towards the gate. The soldiers saw her coming, getting ready to attack. Drawing her sword, she cut on guard down as she continued into the city. Using her memory, she ran down the roads-avoiding the towns folk.

Up ahead of her were a few soldiers. She was ready for them, contining to go on. Holding her sword infront of her, Chise clashed against another. Holding ground she slid her blade against his. The swords went in a circle as she knocked it from his hands. Swing the blade, Chise cut across his upper torso. Another weapon came from her left side. She used her arm to block the attack. Looking up at the soldier, she managed to push away. Sheathing her sword, Chise transformed. Drawing her weapon, she fired through the guards-killing or injuring them. Changing back, she jumped over the bodies and went deeper into town.

_Damn! Tenbun's still to far to hear me! Why are there so many guards out?! Did something happen?! _Chise thought, passing some frightened people. Cursing under her breath, she turned down an alley when more guards were coming down the road. Carefully watching, Chise waited for them to pass on by. When they did, she went back onto the street. Stopping, she went down another road to find the alley where the place Ehlen stayed was. Her arm was stinging when the wind hit against the fresh wound. More guards were on their way, they spotted her from a distance and began to pursue her. Ignoring them, Chise drew her sword again as she tried to find another way out, _I'm coming Ehlen!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 14 up! I'm tryin to space out the chapters, so the next one maybe the same length. Anyway, Chise wants to get Ehlen out of the empire. Can't really blame her in a way…

Little Bitty


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- A Second Chance**

Passing the other guards, Chise avoided battle. Keeping an eye out, she kept herself hidden. Dashing down an ally, the building where the orphanage had a few windows. Some soldiers past the alley not bothering to look down the dark walkway. Taking a deep breath, Chise sighed in relief. Staying against the wall, she sank down. Thinking to herself, she wondered why they were after her. Looking back down the alley, she got back up.

Turning towards the window, Chise noticed that it was cracked. Raising her hands, she pushed up on the bottom. As she opened the window, Chise did her best to quietly get inside. Landing on her knees, she glanced around to see she was in a sitting room. There were a few chairs placed near the walls. Standing in her feet, she continued to the door slightly opening it. Peeking inside, she opened the right door. Children were in bed, sleeping softly. Opening the door further Chise went inside, shutting it behind her.

Sneaking past the others, she looked for Ehlen. Down on the other side of the room, against the wall Chise found the small book. Walking over to him, she bent down placing her hands on the bed. On the floor she saw the book he had. Smiling, Chise gently shaking him she whispered, "Ehlen, wake up." The child didn't respond at first. He finally stirred on the forth try.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, only to shut them again. Quickly, Ehlen opened them again in surprise, "C-Chise? What are you doing here?" He asked quietly. She looked at him, putting her index finger on her lips. Nodding, Ehlen understood.

"I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" Chise stated, as the child got out of bed. He grabbed his book, holding on to her hand. Leaving the room, she went back to where she came. Jumping out the window first, Chise help Ehlen get out. Shutting it to where it appeared like nothing happened, she felt as everything went quite well. _Tenbun I've found him. He's safe; we can get out of here. _She looked up at the clear night sky.

_Okay, but there's guards everywhere. Did Galbatorix send them here in case you return? Be careful Chise, I do not know what could happen. I am nearby; out to the west of the town can you meet me here? _The dragon explained, asking the question. Chise looked around, to see a soldier stop. He saw her, yelling to his comrades. The man unsheathed his sword, coming towards her; as the other were not too far behind. Putting Ehlen behind her, she drew her sword holding it with both hands. _You might want to make an appearance. I'm surrounded both ways. I cannot get out of the alley; unless I fly._

She waited for Tenbun to show, the guard hit his blade against hers. Chise looked at Ehlen, who seemed to be a little confused and frightened. Turning her attention to her enemy, she heard a loud roar. Tenbun caught the soldier's attention, making him lose focus. Using it as an advantage, Chise picked the child up and ran past them. Running down the street, she saw the emerald dragon waiting on her. The guards were coming for them, some with bows.

Making it to Tenbun, Chise helped Ehlen up then jumping on herself. "Hurry Tenbun!! They're getting closer!" She shouted as the dragon stroked its massive wings. Flying up, he managed to avoid the arrows, but one pierced Chise in the shoulder. Telling him to go on, she held her wound putting pressure to stop the bleeding. Ehlen was sitting front of her. The small boy looked up at her.

"You need help, you're hurt pretty badly." He spoke up looking up at her in a concerned matter.

She shook her head at his statement, inhaling painfully, "Where can I get help? I'm an enemy of the empire, and the Varden doesn't know that I'm not working for Galbatorix anymore." Chise explained, looking down at the ground. It was too dark to see anything; it seemed like nothing but darkness. The dragon glanced back at them; he saw his rider's facial expression. It showed pain and other emotions, he appeared as if her frowned himself.

Chise held on to the boy as he slowly drifted to sleep. Still flying, Tenbun looked for a place to land where it was safe. After an hour or so, he found a safe haven far from Dras-Leona. Landing in a grassy area, the dragon was exhaughsted. Hopping off, Chise laid Ehlen down against Tenbun. Taking the shirt Horst gave her, she ripped the sleeves off. Dressing her wounds with the makeshift bandages, Chise curled up against Tenbun. The dragon stretched a wing out over them, blocking the wind.

The next day, she woke up to the sound of weeds. Sitting upright, Chise turned her head side to side. Tenbun was still beside her with Ehlen as well, who was still sleeping. _It's about time you woke up. _She could hear him tease her. Rubbing her eyes, she replied, "How long was I asleep?" Chise looked up at him. _A pretty long while._ The dragon replied, _it's past midday already. _Studying the area, she brought up, "Where are we?"

Tenbun thought for a moment, gazing at the horizon, _I am not sure. I haven't seen any signs of soldiers, Ra'zac, anything really; but some wild animals. _He explained, lowering his face to hers. Tenbun bumped her. Chise smiled at him. _We don't really have any other option. You need to be taken care of, and we got to protect the little boy. _Tenbun explained, seeing Ehlen starting to wake up. Opening his eyes, he looked at Chise. He seemed more happy than confused.

"Chise, w-why did you come back for me? I asked if you could come see me." Ehlen asked, still wearing a bright smile. Chise put a hand on his head, and smiled warmly. She looked for the right words to say.

"Ehlen, remember I told you that I wanted to protect you?" Chise started, "Well, I feel I have to, and that's why I took you out of the empire. That place isn't safe to start out with. Trust me, I figured it out the hallway." She paused, "If you want to, Ehlen you can stay with me. Or if you rather find another place."

The boy shook his head, "I'd rather stay with you, and you're nice to me." He stated, "And you are like a sister. I don't want to stay with a total stranger." Ehlen put his hands behind his head, "In fact I want to stay with you. I'm not very happy with the empire; they told soldiers who saw you to kill you Chise. Yet, you still came back to get me."

"Yeah, I couldn't leave you there." She smiled, looking at him. Ehlen nodded, turning to Tenbun. He touched the dragon's face gently, and softly petting his long nose. The creature bumped him gently, "So where do we go from here? I have no idea where we're going. Not a clue." Chise got both of their attentions.

Tenbun looked up, watching a bird fly by, "What about we head for the Varden. It's not as strict there either." Chise put her hands behind her back. Ehlen shook his head, as Tenbun did the same.

_So then, we are going to join the Varden. _Chise thought, _I'm going to protect Ehlen, even if it means my life…_

* * *

Chapter 16 is done and up!! Chise is off to the Varden, with no second thoughts. She wants to keep Ehlen safe, even if she has to die.

Please Review!!!

Little Bitty


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Nomads**

Walking through the plains, she didn't want to raise anybody to notice her. Chise avoided some of the people that did not look to friendly. Tenbun kept little Ehlen with him, since it would be easier. Stopping, Chise sat down-breathing heavy. She was tired and the wounds she bore didn't help. The blood was showing up on the cloth she used as a bandage. Looking up at the sky, sighing she yawned.

_Tenbun, come down to get me. Please, it's getting hard for me to do really anything at all. _She explained her situation. Chise drew her sword stabbing into the ground. Getting back up, she continued to walk onward. Listening, Chise could hear him chuckle, _Chise, there are nomads in these plains. They might be able to help you. _The dragon landed beside her, as Ehlen jumped down. He looked across the plains, observing the details. _Keep Ehlen with you, you look like you're not doing well at all. Chise, you need to see the nomads. They might be able to help. _

She didn't say anything, and just kept walking down the path. Chise looked back at Ehlen; he seemed to be enjoying himself. Tenbun looked at her; the dragon could tell she was upset. Continuing to move on, Chise felt something grasp her hand. Glancing down, she meet Ehlen's stare. The boy was concerned about her.

_Why did this have to happen to me Tenbun? It's like I am always being punished for doing something wrong. _

_Chise, you did only what you saw right. There's nothing you did wrong in my eyes. Galbatorix tricked you into doing his dirty work. _Tenbun explained, trying to comfort her. He thought out before he was going to say something, so it wouldn't hurt her. _Who knows? Maybe you'll be reunited with Shuji one day. _She sighed, nodding at his answer. Chise turned her attention to the sky; it was getting late as smoke rose up in the distance. The emerald dragon looked at her, _I won't go any further, and the travelers are camping up ahead._

Lowering down, Chise had Ehlen get up on her back. They watched Tenbun fly in the other direction. Getting closer to the encampment, she saw the horse drawn buggies. There were people about on the plains. Some children stopped as they saw her coming. The kids started running towards Chise and Ehlen. Stopping, she smiled at the children looking up at her. One looked at the injuries she had, "You need help, and those wounds don't look so good."

"You're right; I'm not doing to good either." Chise replied, watching the adult that were approaching. Some of the men had weapons in their hands.

"Yeah! Chise took down three Urgals!" The boy lied to cover up what happened the night before. "She's a good fighter, but was seriously wounded in the last fight. Chise saved me."

"Really?" A man with thick dark hair and trimmed beard came up. He held a spear in his left hand. His green eyes were locked on her.

"Please, I'm not here to fight. Honestly, I'm not in the right condition too." Chise replied, looking at the ground, "I am too exhausted to do anything." She sighed, bending over hands touching her knees.

He scoffed looking at the girl, "You're not even in good shape to travel. We'll have someone look at those wounds, and clean them. You can stay with us for the night; if you wish." The older man walked away, back to the camp. Chise watched him with a cold stare. Following, she sat by the fire where they were sharing stories.

"I hear that the Varden went to Surda. The battle that happen sometime ago, really took a toll on them." One spoke up, "Now, the war might get worse."

"I agree, there also haven't been any signs of that Angel of Death for a few months. They say they say that she died, and other thinks that she left the empire." Another added, "I don't know what's going to happen, but this country might change." Chise listened to the news around her, and some of the stories. "There's even talk about a red dragon rider."

Her eyes opened wide, _Tenbun I just heard something about another rider. Do you think it's true?"_ Chise asked her dragon. He softly replied, _No doubt he works for the Empire. Galbatorix probably won't let this one get away from him. We're lucky that we did. _

_Chise, you're going to have to get over it. It's not your fault. _Tenbun stated. She just sighed, looking into the fire. A woman with long brown curly hair approached her. She looked like she's been working pretty hard.

"Excuse me, but I was told that you need medical attention." She stated, "I'm here to treat you." Chise nodded, taking off the bandage on her arm. She listened to the others around her, while the woman treated her.

"What's your story Miss?" One of the men asked her.

"I've been ambushed by Urgals, and killed quite a few. I'm after the Ra'zac." Chise replied, "Ehlen," She looked at him, "Was living as an orphan, so I took him in. Ever since, I'm going to Surda….I can't take much more of this."

"Are you going to join the Varden?"

"If they allow women, then yes."

"You're a brave young lass, and how big you are-killing Urgals..You must be strong."

"You could say that." Chise replied, watching the lady bandage her wounds. She shook her head, "Thanks, I really appreciate it." She nodded, not taking her eyes away from keeping the wound other wound from bleeding. When she finished, they gave Chise a two blankets to sleep on. Covering up, Ehlen crawled up beside her. They both dozed off to sleep.

Later that night, Chise woke up looking around. She watched a few birds pass by. Turning around, lying on her side, "I can't sleep… its too hard for me to even think clearly now. I keep having that dream where I see everyone I know dead, but I do not see Shuji though." Chise paused, "Now there's talk of another dragon? We need to hurry and get to the Varden."

In the distance, Chise heard the nay of a horse. Fully awake, she sat up again. _Tenbun, what was that? Is there anything nearby? _She paused, looking in the distance, as she could see a small group of soldiers on horseback. _Shit! Don't they ever give up? Damn it!_

_Chise you better sneak out of there._ Tenbun stated. She picked Ehlen up, slipping past the tents. Quietly, Chise managed to get away. The dragon was waiting on her. She put the boy up on his back, as she jumped on. Tenbun flew away as fast as he could go. _They didn't see us; at least I don't think so._

_We need to go south, but not to the mountains. I heard that the Varden is now in the small country of Surda. _Chise pointed out, as the dragon flew past some clouds. She looked around, it was very late in the night. Her eyes scanned the entire area around her. She didn't see anything strange, or any soldiers.

_I'm sick of running Tenbun, but I did not want those people to get hurt either. It stinks in a way._ She explained, watching Ehlen sleep peacefully. _He wasn't even bothered by it. _She smiled at the child. Tenbun chuckled sweetly; _you would have been a wonderful mother you know?_ Chise laughed, quietly at his remark.

_You think so? Yeah, I bet you're right. You're wise beyond your age. _She laughed, _but that's a good thing, right?_

_Yeah, plus going to the Varden might be a good thing. The magicians there might be able to get you home._

_If I have a home, I'd like it if Shuji came here._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- Surda**

Flying through the skies, Tenbun was on the move. The dragon carried his rider and a small boy on his back, heading south. He kept higher than normal to avoid suspicion. The night before, they were almost found by a group of soldiers. Now, they were long gone. Chise still decided to keep going. Passing plains, she could see small encampments. Looking to her west she noticed a city right on the ocean.

"What about Surda? How do we know we're in the country? Seriously, I don't think there would be a huge sign saying, Welcome to Surda!" She quoted, with a faint smile. Chise added out loud, "What about that town over there?" She pointed at the ocean. "Uh, they might know where the borderline is located."

_True, but there's one ahead of us. Chise, you should go there and get some information. _She agreed to his statement. Tenbun continued to the south. Chise thought for a moment, "But were still in the empire, it might not be safe. I think we should fly to the mountains, but go south first. We might come across more towns." Tenbun stayed quiet, as he maneuvered in many directions-keeping the wind on his side. The dragon, snorted going east from the town.

After a few hours, they didn't exchange any words. She kept her ideas to herself. Tenbun lowered down in the altitude, _Chise, I see another town south from here_. He broke her train in thought, _Yeah, there's a lake east in our direction_. She replied. Shaking his head, Tenbun turned south flying towards the town.

Close to the village, Chise scanned the people. Watching them, she realized that the soldier's armor was different than the empire's. She sighed in relief, leaning back a little bit. Keeping hold of Ehlen, Chise made sure the boy didn't slip. _You know, I have an idea._ Tenbun spoke up. _Chise, it might be a good thing that you use your ability._

_Huh?_

_I don't want you to get caught by these people, so instead transform. Say that you want to go to the capital, and speak to the King. Demand it, adding that you're a Goddess; well an Angel._ Tenbun continued, _It's almost night, it might be a little more scary in the dark_

Chise laughed, as the dragon landed only a few miles away from the town. She got off, looking at Tenbun in the face. Raising an eyebrow, she shook her head. Walking a foot or so away, Chise turned around. _So, I'm going to demand them to tell me where the capital is? What if they don't tell me? _

The dragon did not reply, he cocked his head, _Shouldn't you be getting a move on? _Chise looked at the village, "Oh yeah!" Tenbun laughed, looking at the childish facial expression she had. _You're oblivious today_. She ignored his statement, running some- little ways, as wings came from her back. Chise took off into the dark sky, flying towards the town.

She made herself known in the town, circling around, she caught many of the people's attentions. Descending from the sky, Chise acted like an Angel. When she landed, some of the town's folk went to check what was up.

Opening her eyes, she blinked. _Oops. . . . I forgot what I could say._ Thinking fast, she spoke up, "Where is your king?" Demanding, she watched the warriors that were approaching.

"Depends, who's asking?"One replied

"I'm asking because I want to join the Varden." Chise stated, crossing her arms, "I do not want to cause any trouble, I just want to know where the Varden is."

The soldiers looked at her, "You look like the Angel of Death we were told about. How can we trust you? You might be here to kill our king!" She sighed, walking away. _It's no use, they won't believe me. It is best that I find it myself._

"If you won't help me, or even trust . . . I'll go search for it."Chise started to fly upward again. She suddenly stopped when the captain approached, Chise landed.

"Wait! I'll offer you a deal."

"What?" She sneered.

"There have been sightings of Imperials near the border. If you meet up with the post men, who's going to take them out, help our soldiers kill them. Yet, if you don't, we'll either kill you or good luck finding the Varden." The captain explained, arms crossed and a sly grin on his face.

Chise shrugged looking at him, "If that's what will make you satisfied." She walked away from them. "Damn, idiots! Do they really think that's a way to gain trust? Honestly, they' ll probably try to kill me when I come back. It can' t be helped . . . I guess."

Waking past some houses, women looked in fear. Children backed away from the streets. Chise really felt unwelcome and was getting the cold shoulder. Leaving, she heard some bad slurs about her, "Wow, to them I did do some bad things." Chise thought to herself. "I should make up for what I've done."

Exiting the town, she took to the skies again. Passing Tenbun she told him, _I have to do something to gain their damn trust. _She went passed the border a short ways, when she came across a small camp, near a huge lake, of Surda's soldiers. Landing, the men looked at her in total sock or amusement. Some were even puzzled, confused. She looked at them, as her wings vanished.

"I'm supposed to help you," Chise told them, as one of the soldiers walked over to her. They gave her a good look over. The man stepped back, nodding at the others.

"Okay then, you seem truthful . . . We're going to the empire and take out a few regiments. They might pose a threat for the Varden and Surda." He explained. "I'm the captain, Guilm. We have only a handful of soldiers, it'd be nice to have another sword-hand. The one over there is our magician, Carn."

"How many for the empire?" Chise asked, without thinking it through. "Would we be out numbered? Plus, it's in the empire's territory, isn't that not a bad thing?"

Some of the men walked over to see what was going on. Guilm looked slightly annoyed; Staring at Chise. "It's our order, and we will follow them. We might be out numbered, can't say for sure."

"Okay then, how far away?"

"You like to ask questions. Your name?"

"Chise."

"Chise, an unusual name. They should be around Melian by now." Guilm explained, "We're not to far from there, so about a two day ride."

"They're leaving back to the capital, right? Why go after them?" Chise asked, curiously. Thinking she gasped, "Never mind! All I really want to know is, how long will it take if we rode non-stop?"

"But we need to be ready to fight."

"Just leave that to me," Chise grinned, "It won't be a problem."

"No, I have a better idea. This seems important to you, I'll do this." Guilm looked over at the men. "Carn, come over here." He motioned his head back. The thin man walked over to him, with drooping eyes. "I want you to go with her." Carn nodded at his orders. "You leave as soon as you're ready. You two will be scouts-me and my men will not be too far behind."

A short moment later, Carn mounted a horse as Chise looked at him. "You riding?" He asked obviously thinking it's the fastest way. "Yeah." She nodded, jumping on a pure black horse. _Well, this suits me . . . The Angel of Death, black horse, heh._ Chise thought, with a quiet laugh. Kicking the animals in the sides, the horses jolted off. Leaving the post, Chise could feel Tenbun again. _I' m going to prove myself, as they see fit. Please stay close by, I doubt there will be enough men._

_Okay Chise, I'll keep Ehlen with me until you need my aid_. Tenbun replied. She sighed in relief looking up ahead.

"You know, Guilm sent us out during the night." Carn spoke up, looking at her. "There haven't been many soldiers that are women. You must be pretty good at fighting."

"Maybe he wanted us to get a head start. We're already in the empire anyway. The post was right at the lake." She tried to lead him away from that she could fight.

"You must be the Angel of Death, no human could fly." He stated, "Yet, the captain doesn't see any harm about you." Chise's expression saddened, as she looked to the ground. "What's the matter?"

"It's just, I've done many wrong things, but I left the empire. I probably couldn't look at Galbatorix. I made my stand in Carvahall." She sighed, when she pulled back on the reins as the horse stopped. "Did you know there were soldiers coming this way?" Chise looked into the distance, as her body started to glow. "It was going to be an ambush, late in the night."

"How do you know?"

"I can sense it, there's about ten total; maybe a little less." Chise shifted her head back and forth, as she added, "I've confirmed the position where the targets are." Carn turned his attention to her. "Seventy-five degrees, ninety minutes, thirty point five seconds, North. Targets are moving 13.8 degrees to the southeast. If we move in that direction, we'll make contact in about forty-five minutes." Carn was shocked at her statement, "One knows magic, no doubt."

He nodded, as they just sat there and waited Chise was very easy to see, since she was glowing a pale color. Turning her head, she growled. "There's four to our west. The captain hasn't left, we're in trouble. . . ." Chise jumped off the horse "I'm going to take the larger group out first." Looking to the north, two small missiles flew up out of her back. Heading in the direction of the targets, only a few seconds later the sky lit with a bright red light. The explosion could be seen for many miles out. Chise flew off to see of any survived.

Carn watched his surrounding carefully when he heard the nay of another horse. Chise heard it as well, turning back she saw three horses getting ever so close to Carn. Their lanterns were dim. _Tenbun! Help him, I got the others. _She watched him take out two of the Imperials.

Carn was getting ready to strike the last one, when the forth soldier appeared behind him. Slicing through the one in front of him, he was getting ready to turn around. The soldier was getting ready to strike him, when fire went between them. Tenbun grabbed the man with his huge fangs, swinging him away. The horse took off running in the opposite direction.

He could see the dragon in front of them. Tugging on the reins, he tried to get the horse to back up. Chise landed beside him, "He won't hurt you Carn. Tenbun is my dragon."

"What?" Carn asked, when he felt the dragon cross touch his mind.

_She's right, I won't. Chise doesn't want me to hurt anybody, unless they mean her harm I will. Even if she don't want me too. _Tenbun stated, as Carn swallowed hard shaking his head. _Well, you two are not hurt; things turned out for the best._

"Now I really believe you, you did leave the empire. Cause, there is no way you would be talking to me and fighting the Imperials" Carn looked at her. Chise nodded, looking at the bodies.

"I'd leave 'em." She spoke up, "To show the others we mean business" Tenbun laid down, as Chise sat against him, "It is okay that we rest, there are no more soldiers. Plus, people at the post and that town saw the explosion. They won't dare come here." Carn grunted, getting off the horse. He sat down across from Tenbun, and glanced at his shining emerald scales.

"Chise, why did you leave the empire? If I may ask." Carn spoke up, watching the fire that Tenbun started slowly burn out.

"The lies I found out, we fled to Carvahall. That was four months ago. During that time, we hid in secret. I found that they did work for the empire." Chise looked at her dragon who restarted the fire. "I still want to cry, but it's pointless." She wiped her eyes, "I'm not stopping till the empire and the Ra'zac are gone, even if I die." She looked up on Tenbun's back to see Ehlen sleeping. "I had to take him with me, he was going to be sacrificed to Helgrind, well those foul monsters. I didn't want him to have that fate."

Carn shook his head in agreement, "Well, there were lies about you." He picked up a small rock. Chise looked up at him.

"Really? Like what?"

"Well that you were terrifying and evil looking. With black wings, and sharp fangs. They also mentioned you had a metal pipe, like cannon-thing for an arm. I see that's wrong, you're not scary and you're cute." Carn explained, "Plus, you actually changed into a demon of some sort."

Chise laughed, "Some rumors, I can be very terrifying and deadly but that's when I have to be." She paused, glancing around. "If I do get in the Varden, and there's a battle. I'm going to see if I can go in the back of the Imperial army and destroy them. I' ll make it easier, Tenbun will help too. I lost two things to the empire; so I want them to pay."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"I had a guy tell me I'm one of those people who had nothing to lose. That has changed, I have to protect Ehlen." Chise said, with determination in her voice. "Even if it means I won't make it."

"You aren't kidding, I can tell." Carn added, "They probably allow you into the Varden. Yet, they'll read your mind." _Don't worry about that Chise, I can hide the memories you don't want them to know. _Tenbun laid his head against the ground, eyes looking up at her.

_But what about the ones I can't recall? There are some things I don't remember due to being in weapon mode. Like, when I came here, my mind was real fuzzy_. Chise laid down beside him, she looked up at the cloudless sky. _Go to sleep Chise, you're tired. _She heard Tenbun yawn. Turning over, facing him, Chise used her arm as a pillow.

It was still late in the night, into the early morning. The sun wasn't up yet either. Waking up to a growl, Chise opened her eyes. Tenbun was standing infront of her, as Ehlen was beside her-still sleeping. Looking up, she saw Guilm with his men. The captain was impressed, "You took care of the soldiers." He tried to approach when Tenbun stomped in front of him. The dragon growled in warning. "An you're a Dragon Rider." Chise sat up, _It's okay Tenbun, he's Carn's captain._

Guilm carefully walked passed the dragon, showing no harm. He went over to Chise, "I don't think you're a spy. For our regiment, you're most welcome. The Varden leader would be pleased to have you." She looked at him, standing up. "You'd be a good ally."

"Thanks," Chise replied, simply.

"Curious, you worked for the empire didn't you?" Guilm put a hand on his chin, "That sword is way to well made, not to mention beautifully made, for a smith in Surda or the Varden."

"You know I did, and I'm not going to lie. I am a rebel. Trust me, I won't go back to the empire" She clenched her fist, holding them to her sides, "There's no way."

"You probably would if you were forced to swear an oath."

"I'll off myself if I'm that desperate." Chise argued, picking Ehlen up. She sat the boy back up on Tenbun. The captain looked at her.

"For a woman, no offense, you can put up an argument. So can Nasuada, the leader of the Varden-well that's what they say. You'll know soon enough, be warned you might be punished for what you done to the Varden back during your Empire days." Guilm started walking back down to the south, with the other men behind him.

I'm aware of that," Chise looked down to her right. She soon followed, as Tenbun took to the skies-flying just above them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- On the Road**

Riding to the southwest of their location, Guilm's men were heading to the capital. Chise was among them, riding Tenbun. The dragon tried his best to keep up with the horses, the animals were afraid of him. She looked down with a sad, yet worried face. Chise was not for sure of what would happen to her. Tenbun was worried about her, knowing that she was a little scared. The men with them, were talking about what they heard about the Angel of Death. Carn looked at her, seeing she didn't appreciate it.

"Chise, where did you say we were going?" Ehlen asked, curiously. He broke her out of thought. "I sort of forgot."

"I'm not so sure, Ehlen. I think we're heading to the capital." Chise whispered with a sad sigh. The boy looked up at her, he raised an eyebrow with concern. "I'm okay." She assured him. _No, you're frightened. Chise, you are scared of what they might do to you. The Varden is desperate for aid. They might not kill you, if that's what you think. _Tenbun stated, at her explanation. The dragon shook his massive body slightly, swishing his tail.

"Heh, I guess we'll have the upper hand with two dragons at our side." One of the soldiers spoke up. "But the Angel of Death will help as well." Chise glared at him, as he started up, "Do you enjoy it?" He looked at her.

"Don't underestimate me. . . ." She replied, calmly. "Do not even think I liked it. I hate the things I do sometimes, but I cannot help it. I'm so sick of you people thinking that I enjoy it when I kill a person. Well I don't!"

"What do you mean?" Carn asked, without thinking.

"My body won't just let me runaway sometimes, I usually am stronger than my opponent here. Even if I want to . . . I can't." Chise looked at her hand. "I'm a monster, turned into one against my will."

Guilm turned to her, he sighed. Watching up ahead, "We'll go through the town Lithgow, and the night there. Then we will start to the capital of Aberon." Guilm stated, to his men. Chise nodded at his statement.

It was still early in the day. They all set out way before sunrise, and they've been traveling non-stop. Many were tired, but they were determined enough to keep going. Some exchanged information, Chise learned that the Varden did have problems gold wise. She knew that she could help stop that. Watching the clouds pass by, she had a lot on her mind. Chise yawned, "Hm, I wonder what the Varden is like."

_Well, we will find out soon enough. _Tenbun replied, looking up at the sky, _It seems a little peaceful here, for some reason. _

_Tenbun, what do you think will happen to me? I mean they might not accept me into the Varden, or they'll kill me."_

_I won't allow it! They will not lay a hand on you if you don't accept the punishment, or one comes at you with a sword. And if you aren't permitted to be in the Varden, who cares? We'll get out of it, even if we have to fight the empire on our own! _Tenbun assured her.

Chise argued, _But what if we are caught? And if it was the Empire? We'd be forced to swear an oath to that bastard! I don't want that! I'd rather be dead than to serve him again! _

Tenbun roared, loudly. He knocked her off his back. Turning around, the dragon pinned her to the ground with his claws. Chise turned to look the other way. The other men stopped, not daring to make a move. Guilm watched silently, hand firm on his sword.

_Look at me, Chise! _Tenbun growled, his piecing emerald eyes glaring at her. Small flames rose from his nostrils. _You keep saying you want to die! It's foolish and selfish! I don not want to hear it. _She looked up at him, tears were in the corners of her eyes. The dragon's expression calmed as he backed away. _You think that you have nothing to lose. Chise, you upset; lost in what you believe._

She got up, walking past the soldiers. Chise was going in the direction they were heading. Stopping, she took a deep breath and turned around, "Lets get going." Chise hid the sadness and depression with a small smile. Carn nodded to her statement as they all started to walk again.

He caught up with her, walking just a little behind. "Did your dragon upset you?"

"Yes, Tenbun did." She slightly looking back at him. The dragon still kept his gaze on her. Chise looked ahead again, sighing.

"I don't think the other men meant any harm about you being the Angel of Death." Carn spoke up.

"I acknowledge all my crimes; I make no excuses." Chise replied sternly clenching a fist. Carn didn't reply to her answer, she slowed in pace.

The town was still at a distance, but she could see it. The day was getting late, as the sun lowered in the horizon. Guilm decided to stop and rest. He thought that is was best to get some items in the town then head straight to the capital. Everyone started to relax, sitting near two fires. Chise sat close to Tenbun, her knees to her chest. The dragon crawled up behind her, and laid down. As the moon rose from the east, it was full illuminating the area around them.

"You know, if the Varden does decide to punish you, I don't think it'll be death. They might send you to the whipping post." Carn sat down beside her, "They might not even do it."

"Oh joy, more scars." Chise laughed, "That sounds . . . Utter more painful." She looked at Carn, he smiled with a nod. They both kept quiet for a short time.

"What do you fight for? If I may ask." Carn glanced at the horses.

"I fight for what I believe," Chise stated, "War is a grim business."

"That I do agree with," He replied, "It's hard on most people."

Chise turned her attention to the moon, "I guess living is the hardest thing of all. Much harder than dying. Death is the easy choice, we dare to survive." She paused, "I just want to see Galbatorix gone, and the war to stop." Chise leaned against Tenbun.

"Nasuada would really appreciate with you on our side and that we can believe in you. Even Shadeslayer might be pleased and at ease, since there's another Dragon Rider." Carn Explained, "All of us here trust you."

"Who's Shadeslayer?"

"Eragon"

"He killed a Shade? Was it Durza?"

"I believe so," Carn got up walking to the other soldiers. "He killed that nasty shade." Chise laughed to herself. Giving her a strange look, Carn was confused.

"I knew him, he was the one who took me to the empire. Yet, if it wasn't for him, I would have never met Tenbun or Ehlen." She sighed. Tenbun yawned, laying his head on the cold, hard ground. _Go to sleep, Chise. You're tired. _He whispered, shutting his eyes to sleep. Chise laid down against him, as the dragon curled up leaving his tail beside her. Ehlen crawled down off Tenbun and fell asleep by her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- A Change in Plans

It was barely past daybreak when Chise was abruptly woken up. She heard some sounds coming from the distance. Getting on her feet, she looked around; the others were still asleep. Tenbun had been awake all night, his eyes stared into the horizon of trees. The dragon had his leg and tail infront of young Ehlen. _We're not alone, Chise._

"Who's here, Tenbun?" Chise looked around, noticing the soldiers hiding among the trees. She just shook her head. _Do they expect not to get caught? What fools, my eyes are far more advanced than any human or elf. Galbatorix underestimates me. _Chise walked over to the captain, quietly waking him up.

Guilm looked at her, his expression showed confusion. "What is it? We're hours before it's time to ride out." He got up on his feet, looking at her.

"Yes, I know that sir but we have a problem." She explained, pointing to the north-east. "There's a group of Imperial soldiers lurking around us, me and Tenbun can see them. They're waiting to strike us..." Chise paused for a brief moment. "What should we do, captain? There is only about twenty or so of them."

He looked at the other rebels, then towards the north-east. "I'll wake the men up. This time, I want you to fly out there and kill them all. Leave none in your path, that's an order."

Chise nodded, understanding her mission objection. She looked over at her dragon. _Put Ehlen close to Carn, me and you are going to kill some imperials. _Her body started to glow again, as metal wings grew from her back. Chise floated upward, spreading her wings. Tenbun got on his feet as well, the dragon shook his body and stretched his massive wings. He flew up high, flapping fast and hard. Chise took off towards the Imperials, sword drawn.

When Tenbun reached the soldiers, he let out a fierce, angry roar. Caught of guard, they all looked up. Suddenly, Chise flew in taking one of the horsemen down. She turned, taking an others arm completely off. Tenbun landed, swinging his tail into a man, throwing him into a few more. The dragon picked on up by the head with his mouth, puncturing his lungs and heart with his sharp fangs. Tenbun roared again, making a few horses rear up and knock the riders clean off. Chise killed them with ease, not even getting a single injury. Taking the last man down, she glanced about-seeing there was no more enemies to fight.

_You're getting better with a sword, Chise. Soon, you may only have to rely on your speed, hearing, and sight. You are strong, squirt. _Tenbun stated, swishing his tail in the grass. His face held distaste. _I don't appreciate the taste of sweaty human, it's rather foul._

"And I thought you liked meat Tenbun."Chise teased, looking at her friend. "What makes them different?"

_Just don't like the taste, squirt. Besides, they're in metal Armour and that doesn't taste to good._ The dragon scoffed, curling his lips as if he were grinning. Chise laughed, shaking her head. She glanced the area over again.

"It seems that was all of them..." She stated. "Funny, aren't they traveling a little to far out of bounds?" Tenbun looked down at her, he replied to her statement. _They are out of the empire, but remember Chise they were protected by the cover of night, and we aren't to far from the borders_

She nodded, turning to go back to camp. Chise kept quiet, walking slowly. Tenbun picked her up by his tail, sitting her on his back. The dragon took to the skies, flying back to the others. Making it back, he landed infront of the captain. Chise jumped down, with a satisfied look. Guilm looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you take care of the followers?" He asked, shifting his head back to the men, who were armed and ready to fight. Guilm patiently for an answer.

"Yes, I made sure of it that none of them survived. I even surveyed the area, but there are no more soldiers following us sir." Chise sternly replied, looking at Guilm. She walked passed him, asking. "Are we making a move now, or we going to stay here a little longer?"

Carn looked up at her, sitting beside a sleeping Ehlen. The magician got up, picking the child up. He put Ehlen on Tenbun's back. The boy moved a little, curling up on the large saddle. Chise smiled, looking at all of them.

Guilm cleared his throat, stating what they were going to do. "Listen men, we're changing our objection. Instead of heading to the capital, we're going off to the Varden. It is important that Nasuada knows that the Angel of Death is now on our side, so we must get there as soon as we possibly can." The captain paused. "I don't want to get caught in another close ambush. We our Chise our lives now, since if it weren't for Tenbun and herself, we wouldn't be here right now."

They nodded, showing they understood. Some of the men packed up and prepared for a now longer journey. Others got on their horse, while the rest decided to walk. Chise looked behind the men, looking to see if anything was there one last time.

_Finally, Tenbun we're heading to the Varden. Now, I wonder what will happen to us. _She looked a head, as the sun was rising higher in the sky. Chise then glanced down at Tenbun, who was looking back at her.

Y_ou are a very reliable and powerful ally that the Varden can't really afford to lose or give up on. Your strength can change the outcome of this war. I do not think the punishment, if any, you receive will be death. If it is, the Varden must slay me first. I won't allow them to harm my dear friend and rider. _Tenbun replied, with a harsh and fearless voice.

_I hope you're right...Tenbun. _Chise replied, looking ahead while she was deep in thought.

* * *

Wow, it has nearly been a year since I last updated. Sorry, just a lot of stuff has happened... A LOT! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update again soon...

Please Review! :)

Little Bitty


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Varden**

Many weeks had passed since Chise, Guilm, and his soldiers set out for the Varden. She walked beside Tenbun, watching the sun pass over them. It was now midday, and they were on the foothills of the Varden. Chise could feel the knot in her stomach form, but kept quiet. Carn and Ehlen walked ahead of her, engaged in some sort of conversation.

_Something wrong Chise?_ Tenbun brushed up against her mind. _You haven't said much of anything. And here in the past few weeks you were pleasant to talk to._ The dragon teased his rider.

_No, I'm fine Tenbun. All I'm doing is merely thinking about what we could do in the Varden._ Chise looked at the dragon, then ahead at the other soldiers. She smiled, looking at the flags in the distance. It was the Varden. They had made it to the rebels, the place they had been searching for.

At first, Chise was hesitant thinking about all the crimes she had commited against these people who are fighting for freedom from Galbatorix. "Well, it looks like we made it, we just have to see what we get for the things we've done...'Chise looked at her dragon.

"Hey, your punishment won't be so bad!" Carn looked back at her. "Nasuada would be crazy to get rid of you. You're one hell of an ally Chise, don't forget it either!"

_Not to mention, I smell another dragon here as well. It's probably Eragon and Saphira._ Tenbun stated, looking ahead.

When the group entered the Varden, the people looked them over carefully. Some of the soldiers looked at Chise with their hands on their blades. Even some of the women called their children to come in the tents. Yet, she did see familiar faces from Carvahall. Horst wore a big smile, looking at Chise. He waved at her. She also saw Roran and Katrina.

What mainly caught her attention was the pointed eared Eragon and his dragon approached them. Tenbun and Saphira exchanged calm expressions, but Chise remained quiet. _Saphira is happy to see you well squirt, why won't you let her in your mind? _

_I don't want them to see my memories of what I've done here and my old home. _Chise replied softly, her lips forming into a frown.

"Hello, Captain Guilm." Eragon greeted him, then looked at Chise. "It's been awhile 'Angel of Death'..." A grin formed on the Dragon Rider's face. "Brom was right, you did end up betraying the Empire huh?"

"Eragon..."Chise stated softly, looking at him. "I have my reasons."She looked at little Ehlen, who was standing beside her.

"I'm sure you do, but I'm afraid you're not allowed near Nasuada until I read you intentions here in the Varden. Is That clear?"

"Yes, Shadeslayer. Just please don't judge me for what i've done..."

Chise sighed, letting the barriers of her mind melt. She felt Eragon and Saphira enter her head. She couldn't say she approved, but what choice did she have? Chise watched their facial expressions sadden, and they quickly left her mind. _I'm sorry little one..._ Saphira's voice in her head. _My sympathy is with you._

"You pose no threat to the Varden.' Eragon stated sternly as the people listened. "You can meet Nasuada now." He took her to the Varden leader's tent. He walked in before Chise and stated. "Nasuada, the Angel of Death has wished to speak with you.."

"Eragon, leave." Nasuada spoke, looking Chise over. "I wish to speak with this Angel alone if you please." She looked at the Dragon Rider, and watched him leave. "Now, I've come to the understanding that you are no longer with the Empire correct Angel?"

"I have no desire to be within three feet of that bastard they call king."Chise honestly replied. "Please Lady of the Varden, call me Chise."

"Very well Chise..."She paused. "Our Dragon Rider approves of you, but you cannot go unpunished for the crimes you have committed against the Varden...I couldn't afford to lose a powerful alley, even if the Urgals are now on our side...So, i'll do this for you Chise. The punishment you receive shall not be death, but fifty lashings on the whipping post. Do I make myself clear, or do you disagree?"

"No ma'am, I do not disagree i'll take any punishment. I know what i've done, and I deserve what you gave me. I'm here now to pay back the lives I took, and help you in this war." Chise explained, bowing lightly before Nasuada. "I'm grateful that you didn't sentence me to death...nothing more."

A smile formed across Nasuada's lips. "Good. Now, your punishment will commence around dawn infront of everyone who watches. You are free to leave Chise..'

Chise bowed again before leaving the tent. Walking outside, Tenbun looked at her. _Fifty lashings? That seems a little bit to handle don't you think Chise?_

_No, I've had worse. Besides, it gives the people a chance to see what's under this skin. The metal thats protecting my body._ Chise stated, looking at Carn.

"So, what did you get? She didn't order your death, did she?" Carn looked at her asking multiple things.

"I was given fifty lashings with a whip tomorrow morning, that's it." Chise replied, heading to her own tent.

-Next Morning-

When the sun rose up, Chise had already been awake. She was pacing back and forth, waiting to get the lashings over with. She stepped outside, walking toward the whipping post. Chise kept quiet, passing Carn and Ehlen. She told Carn not to let the boy watch.

There were people already outside to watch the event. Some booing, and shouting nasty things toward Chise. She just brushed it off, walking to the platform. The man bond her hands together, and stuck a shirt into her mouth to keep from biting down on her tongue. He paused, giving Chise a second to breathe. The man suddenly ripped her shirt clean of-bra on- revealing the nasty scars she bore on her backs and the spider-like one on her chest. Some people gasped, mumbling. "Look at that..." "Poor girl.." and "What happened?"

Chise ignored them, closing her eyes as she braced for impact as the whip slammed against her bare skin. She grunted, opening her eyes again, only to shut them when the next lash hit her. Chise could feel the skin tear and sting at each hit. She looked up once to see the two dragons looking at her with sad faces. After the next few hits, the skin on her back had been ripped enough to show the metal that coursed through her body as a layer of skin. Some of the Varden member gasped at the sight.

Later on, after the lashings Chise sat down on the platform, feeling the blood run down her back and the wounds stinging when the wind hit them. She looked down at her feel kicking them lightly. "That hurt a little more than I expected..." She sighed, feeling a blanket fall on her shoulders. Tenbun laid beside her.

_You know, the people actually felt sorry for you after seeing you being whipped that hard and so many times dear one._

_Well, now they should know what I am huh? _Chise looked at the dragon in a sarcastic manner. _ It wasn't that bad, yet it still did hurt..._ She watched the people pass by her with frowns of sympathy and guilt. "C'mon, i'm gonna head inside and rest. It's getting cold out here."

_You should have those lashes looked at. _Tenbun suggested.

"Na, they'll heal." Chise simply replied, going in her tent to lay down.

When she woke up, Chise noticed that someone had bandaged her wounds, and that Ehlen was sleeping by her side. Tenbun's head was also inside the tent; the dragon was also sleeping. She smiled, laying back down trying to keep off her back. Chise dozed back off to sleep.

Oblivion's Oathkeeper

Been awhile once again, but now I'm determined to finish this crossover. Oh, I also fixed some earlier chapters.


End file.
